Twilight
by devonshire64
Summary: He was only eleven, but the events of that long gone summer would change Dean Winchester's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_hello everyone. This story is for Nana56, who had asked about the back story of the watcher mentioned in 'Something Lost.'_

_and here it is. this story involves my character Kerri along with her father and sister, but you dont have to read 'Something Lost' to understand it. by the way, this is a weechester fic!_

_Hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think of the teaser, i love reviews._

D: the harrison family are my own creation, but all other characters belong to the cw.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 1

The pale moonlight glistened off the still waters, the forest silent save for the gentle rustle of the late summer breeze. The shadows danced and flitted across the lake's surface, as the light filtered down through parting clouds, the last bits of rain falling down upon the serene scene. A soft melody drifted through the trees, the voice like fading whispers, soft and soothing against the muggy air. The lullaby reached out from the forest, flowed from the shadows out across the plains, echoing softly along the Wyoming wind.

The warm lights of the old house shone out brightly against the dark night, wrapping its occupants in a gentle safety, cloaking them from what lay just beyond the door. The faint song tapped along the windows, caressed the walls, reaching out for what lay inside, what was there for the taking. And slowly, a young girl answered its call, pulling open the high window, pale eyes searching the still, silent night. Young ears listening, straining to find the source of the enchanting song. And the figure in the forest smiled when it saw her, singing softly as the water below glistened. They were there for the taking.

66666666666666666666

"Evelyn?" The young girl turned at the sound of her name, pale eyes falling on the boy at the door. "What're you looking at?" The little girl's black hair cascaded down her back as she turned her attention back to the window, staring out over the empty fields.

"Nothing. I was listening." She stated, the young boy wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he stared out into the night, sharp green eyes taking in everything around them.

"Listening to what?"

"The singing. Don't you hear it?"

"No. Maybe it's the tv you're hearing. Sammy and Kerri are watching a movie downstairs."

"No, it was singing."

"What did it sound like?" Dean asked, his grip tightening around the little girl, eleven year old senses kicking into gear. His dad had always told him to be on guard, that the bad guys were everywhere. And they were. He had let his guard down once before, and his little brother had been the one to pay the price, the small child nearly becoming lunch for a Striga.

He had seen the disappointment in his father's eyes that night, saw the trust fade away from the solemn brown orbs, and it had crushed him. He was supposed to watch out for Sammy, supposed to keep him safe. He was the big brother, it was his job, and he had failed. And he swore that day that he would never let it happen again.

"It was pretty." She stated, almost in awe, as she leaned her small body further out the window, searching for the source of the song.

"Wow, there." Dean grabbed Evelyn around the waist, pulling the seven year old back into the room. "Don't want you to fall." He smiled at her, fixing her lopsided tiara. "What do you say we go downstairs?"

"No, I don't wanna." She pouted, mystery song immediately forgotten as she walked over to her small table, Dean taking one more look at the ground below them before pulling the window closed.

"Why not?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Because Sam's mean."

"What'd he do?"

"I invited him to my tea party and he said no."

"Why'd he say that?"

"Because he's mean. He said that they were only for little kids."

"Well, I don't know about, Sammy, he can be a little weird sometimes. But, you know, I've been looking for a good cup of tea."

"Really!" She smiled up at Dean, her eyes shinning in awe at the older boy.

"Of course. Now, where's the party?"

"Half hour, downstairs." Jumped up, wrapping her small arms around Dean in a sort of chock- hold hug before darting out the door, and down the stairs. Dean just smiled before turning back to the window, his mind beginning to race, hoping against hope that it had only been Evelyn's very active imagination and nothing else. Because he couldn't afford to be wrong again.

His brother's angry voice rose up to meet him as he descended the second set of stairs, the large house's occupants all on the bottom floor. That was something Dean had always loved about that big, old house. He could be alone, truly alone, when everything around him became too much. There were places to hide, ways to get around it without being seen or heard, and he relished his short bouts of solitude.

In reality, he usually hated to be alone, hated to be left with nothing to do but stare at the wall, left with nothing to think about but what he had lost. But there were times, moments which were growing much more frequent, when he just wanted to be alone, just wanted to lose himself to a world that had nothing to do with hunting, nothing to do with responsibility.

The young boy descended the last few steps slowly, squaring his shoulders, preparing himself to face the people just beyond the bend. His shoulders bore far too much weight for an eleven year old, his eyes dulled by the hunt, the innocents of youth driven from him before he ever really had the chance to enjoy it. He grew up at the age of four, watched his father crumble, and decided then that he had to care for little Sammy, had to bring his brother up right.

Because, that is what his mom had told him. Ever since he was a little child, ever since his baby brother was born, his mom had told him what it meant to be a big brother, and how proud he should be. It was his job to teach Sammy things, his job to make sure that Sammy was happy, that he was safe. And he made a promise to his mom the night of the fire, made a promise as he laid on the old motel room bed, Sam held tightly in his small arms. He would always keep his little brother safe, always shield him from the darkness, because that is what big brothers did.

"I told you I don't wanna!" Sam's shrill voice echoed up to him, Dean smiling as he heard Evelyn retaliate.

"It's not for you, it's for Dean!"

"He doesn't wanna either."

"Ya huh, he told me he did."

"Dean's too old to have tea parties. We hunters don't do stuff like that."

"My daddy had one with me yesterday."

"Sam, stop fighting with her and let her set it up." Kerri chimed in, her voice annoyed. Sam and Evelyn had been at each other's throats nonstop ever since Sam told her that she wasn't allow to play in the attic anymore. That it had somehow become a club for just him and Dean.

"But she's gonna be in the way of the tv!"

"Ev, can you just move over a bit?"

"Why can't Sam just move is big butt up to the library?"

"Ev. Be nice." Tom Harrison's voice echoed from the kitchen as Dean made his way through the door, taking a seat opposite his father at the large kitchen table. Every inch of the worn table was covered in papers and news clippings, everything the elder two hunters would need to know about the coming hunt.

"Hey slugger." John looked up at the boy before him, his young son looking so much older then he should. Watching his eldest son grow up had always been hard on the weathered man. The hunter knowing that it was he who had forced the child to grow up too fast, his fear that had been somehow transferred into the small boy. He knew, deep down, that he should have given his boys a better life, that he should have done more to protect his wife, done more to keep his precious family safe. But he hadn't, plain and simple, and this was the way things had to be now, the only way they could be. He needed to keep them safe, needed to keep them away from the ever encroaching darkness, and this was the only way he knew how. But he always wished that Dean didn't have to pay the price.

"Hey, Dad." Dean answered, looking over his father's papers. '**Fifteen Deaths in Northern Maine Forest.' 'Searches Grow for Missing Hikers.'** All the news clipping read the same, the total number of missing or dead now reaching a staggering twenty six. "How long's the drive?" Dean asked, looking up at his father's haggard face.

He knew that his father and Mr. Harrison were going to be gone for a long time, two weeks, and he knew that he was going to be left in charge. And, truth be told, he was afraid, but he would never tell that to his dad. No, John wanted him to be a hunter, to be his right hand man, and he wasn't about to let the older man down. His dad needed a soldier, needed someone he could rely on, someone to watch his back. And Dean knew that he needed to be more then a son, he needed to be a hunter.

"About five days, we're going straight threw."

"Did you check over the impala?"

"Yup, tires, breaks, cooling system. Car's good to go."

"And food?"

"We got it covered."

"Just checking."

"I'm glad. Gotta keep your mind sharp. Now, about you guys."

"I know, I know. No outside after dark."

"No outside period."

"Dad!"

"John." Tom look over at his old friend, barely hidden anger written all over his face. He had suggested they called someone to watch the kids, suggested they take them with them, but John had been insistent. Tom Harrison was a firm believer that kids should be kids, and, even though he knew their lives were dangerous, he still didn't think it should have to spill over to their children. But then, John Winchester was a stubborn man, and he would not budge on the topic. So Tom was forced to go with it, knowing full well that eleven year olds should not be left in charge, but also having complete faith in Dean and Kerri.

"Daddy!" Tom's retort was cut off by Evelyn's shrill cry, the young girl grabbing her dad around the legs. "I need help."

"Sure honey." Tom gave John one more long look before turning from the room.

"How 'bout no past the sheds?" Dean asked hopefully, trying to bribe his father.

"All right. No past the sheds, and no outside after dark."

"Ok."

"What else?"

"Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first." Dean began, ticking off his orders from memory. "Don't answer to door for anybody. Anyone that needs to come in has a key."

"Good. Keep going."

"Check all protection symbols around the house at morning and at night. Check _every_ room, including the basement and attic before going to bed. Put salt around all the beds. And don't eat all the food the first day."

"That last one for Sammy?" John asked, noting his young son's new rule.

"Yeah. When it's just me I don't care, but we have Evelyn and Kerri to worry about."

John froze a little, his son's voice so strong, so old, so not like that of a child. This was the first time he had left all four of them alone together, the first time he had told Dean that he was responsible for more then just Sammy. And he was amazed at how strongly his son had taken to that responsibility.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yup, if anything gets in, shoot first. And." Dean began, suddenly looking down at the table, unable to meet his father's gaze, the newest rule cutting into his young soul like knives. "No going out. Stay at the house with Sammy and the girls no matter what."

"Good." John smiled once more at his son before turning back to his papers, his mind once again lost to the hunt.

Dean sat there in silence, watching his father work, taking in everything the older man did. His father was the best hunter he knew, and he wanted to be like him in every way. After all, it was his dad that had saved Sam from the Striga when he could not, his dad that had saved so many lives while he waited in their room. And if he, Dean, wanted to save lives, wanted to keep his little brother safe, then he would have to be just like his dad.

Both Winchesters looked up when Evelyn came into the room, humming and smiling brightly at Dean as she walked over to the counter, dragging over a stool before pulling out the ingredients to make coffee.

"I thought we were having a tea part?" Dean asked as the young girl turned on the machine.

"We are." She stated matter-of-factly, the strong liquid beginning to brew while the little girl went about filling up the sugar and cream caddies, taking them, and a plate of cookies to the other room.

"Are those chocolate chip?" They heard Sam ask from the living room.

"Yes, and you can't have any." She stalked back into the kitchen, small face set in a deep scowl as she made her way to the coffee machine, filling up a small porcelain pot. "Did you want a cup, John?" She asked, looking hopefully.

"Sure honey." John smiled, taking the large cut from her hands, smelling in before venturing a taste. He was taken aback at just how good it was. "Hey, Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you can make some more of this for me and you're daddy?"

"For the road?" She asked, big eyes growing brighter.

"Yeah, it's good." John rustled her hair as Sam stalked into the room, obviously having his fill of the little girl.

"Are you really gonna leave me here with her?" Sam asked, throwing himself dramatically into a chair.

"Yes, and you're gonna be nice to her too, kiddo."

"Why?"

"Because she's a lady. And you always be nice to a lady."

"Why?"

"Because that's what big boys do."

"Why?"

"You're not gonna trust me on this one, are you?"

"I'll try, but it's gonna be really hard."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"I don't know." Sam began, obviously trying to change his father's mind.

"Maybe you could just avoid her?"

"But she's everywhere."

"Come on, Dean." Evelyn shouted, running back into the room and grabbing Dean by the arm. "Kerri's gonna play too. You can come too, if you promise to be nice." The little girl added seriously, staring daggers at Sam.

"Fine. I'll go." Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, following his brother and Evelyn to the other room. John smiled as they left, knowing that the tea party had become very appealing to the little boy as soon as he heard that his big brother would be participating.

They were good kids, all of them, and he wished with everything he had in him, that things had been different. That they had been allowed to be as innocent as other children, that the darkness had never touched them. But that, sadly, was not the case. They were the reason he fought, the reason he lived, and he just hoped that they knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

_hello again everyone. thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. this chapter is low on action, sorry, but i am still setting up the back story a little for anyone who hasnt read 'something lost'. i promise, the action will be here soon!!!_

_as always, enjoy and let me know what you think :)_

D: still my, but only in my dreams.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 2

Dean stood in the doorway, watching as the black car disappeared down the road, dust flying up in its wake. The air around him felt suddenly still, the dirt trail dissipating into the heavy summer afternoon. He was alone, a child left behind with the responsibilities of a grown man. And in all honesty, he was terrified. Because he knew that he had to look after not only Sam, but Evelyn and Kerri as well.

It was times like these when he wished he was a normal child, times like these when he wished that the responsibilities would fall to someone else. He wouldn't trade his little brother for the world, but there was still that little voice inside his head, that small whisper of reason that was telling him that he was still only eleven years old, telling him that children were not supposed to fight the monsters.

"Dean?" Kerri spoke softly beside the young boy, her blue eyes following his stare, gazing out over the now empty road.

She knew what the older men's absence was doing to Dean, had watched him fade more and more into himself as the hunt grew ever closer. He was strong, brave and so unlike anyone she had ever met, but underneath it all he was still nothing more then a child, still a boy her own age. And she was angry with both her father and John for putting him in such a position.

It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and she could see that it was aging him, dulling him, drawing him further and further away from the world outside of hunting. Every time he came to visit he was more and more withdrawn, the vibrant young boy she had met five years ago all but gone. And while Sam grew up like a normal kid, Dean grew old before his time. And it was all just so wrong to her. He should have been allowed to be himself, should have been allowed to be a child, not have been forced to become a soldier at the tender age of four.

"Huh? Yeah?" Dean took one more long look at the empty road before turning to Kerri, his smile firmly in place; deep, soulful eyes the only give away to how he was truly feeling.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." He lied as he moved back into the house, pulling himself up to his full, yet still meager height. He was a child trying to be a man, plain and simple. And he was more then grateful that Kerri didn't call him on it. He didn't have the energy to defend his father, didn't have the strength to listen to the same argument over and over again. Yes, John had made mistakes, he was human, but Dean would take all those mistakes a hundred times over if it meant that he got to keep his family. Because, when all was said and done, that's what really mattered to him.

As he turned back towards Kerri, her keen eyes almost staring through him, he felt suddenly free, suddenly found. He had spent too much of his life alone. Yes, he had Sam, but that still wasn't always the same. Kerri was someone who knew exactly what he was going through, someone who had gone through it herself. She was the only person he could talk to about his mother, the only person who knew what it was like to awaken to fire, to lose everything you had ever know to evil. And she knew what it was to be responsible, to be the older sibling. And he reached for that when ever he was near her.

Far too often he and Sam were left alone in dingy, one or two room motels. Many of said establishments being of questionable practice. He had heard fighting, heard sex, heard violence, heard crying, all as he tried to protect Sam, tried to keep the darkness that surrounded their small family at bay. And the truth of the matter was, that it was starting to take its toll, starting to pull him under. He knew, in all honesty, that he had to be more like his father, had to leave his emotions behind, do his job. And he tried, every day, every hour, he tried.

He feigned indifference hoping that one day he wouldn't have to pretend. He shut out all but his closest friends, fearing the world beyond their car windows would not understand him. And he made keeping Sam safe his soul purpose in life. He did it all because that is what his father did, and if Dean Winchester wanted to be a hunter, then he would have to be just like John.

But, the truth of the matter was, that no matter how much he idolized the older man, no matter how much he tried to be like his hero, like his dad, Dean was still just a child, still a small soldier that was afraid of fighting on his own. So when he heard about this hunt, to say that Dean was petrified would be an understatement. His father had originally wanted to go alone, leave the boys in the room while he camped out and waited.

And, even though Dean knew he wouldn't have been gone quite so long, the idea of being alone again was starting to way on his slim shoulders. But then, well, then things changed. And somehow, for some reason, John had decided to team up with Tom Harrison, to leave all four children together. And, while Dean feigned indifference on the outside, inside his soul was dancing.

"Two weeks will be gone before we know it, right." Kerri smiled, glad to have Sam and Dean back, even if it was only for a month. The truth was that she missed them everyday, and would often sit in her room, listening for the rumble of the impala, listening for their return.

They were the only people who really knew what was happening, really knew what was going on. And, while she attended school and seemed perfectly normal on the outside, inside her was the world of the hunters. She didn't hunt herself, and she told herself every day that she never would, but that still didn't lessen the reality of what was around them, what was really in the dark. And so, while the kids at school joked about it, forced the little kids to say 'bloody mary', she sat at home with Dean, talking about anything, as long as it had nothing to do with monsters.

"Yeah, and hey, at least it's summer." He smiled as the two made their way back to the large kitchen where Sam and Evelyn were still eating, knowing that winters in the Wyoming mountains were far from fun.

"Not quite quick enough, dude." Dean chided, pulling the spoon from Sam's hand mere seconds before he launched his oatmeal at an unsuspecting Evelyn, the young girl still staring absently out the window.

"Aw, Dean, she wasn't even looking."

"Well, good thing I saved her then."

"You're no fun. Dad would've let me do it." Sam pouted, turning back to his breakfast.

"No he wouldn't." Dean smirked, sitting down beside Sam with his own bowl as he sifted through a stack of comics on the table.

"What're looking at, Ev?" Kerri asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously as she too sat at the table. Evelyn was staring, empty eyed out the kitchen window, the forest dancing in the wind a few hundred meters away. It was almost like the small girl was in a trance, the other three watching as she sat, still and quite, her eyes glued to some distant image.

"Ev?" Dean began, his senses picking up while Kerri walked to the window, trying to find what had her sister so enthralled. The truth of the matter was that Evelyn had an extremely active imagination, and, while this was still creepy, it wasn't unusual for the little girl to stare into space, it was unusual, however, to have her not answer when called. "What's wrong? What're looking at?"

"Nothing." She began after a few moments, her voice oddly flat. "Can Sam and I play outside?"

"Uh, I don't know." Dean began, a strange foreboding taking him over. His mind immediately snapped back to the previous day, to Evelyn leaning out the window, asking him if he heard the pretty music. He had a bad feeling then, and this was only making it worse. And god, he thought, their dads had only been gone a few minutes.

Dean absently thought about calling them back, about telling them of Evelyn's strange behavior, telling them about the music she claimed she could hear. '_No.'_ He thought, his mind shifting as Kerri made her way back to the table. '_They trust me, they would know if there was something here. They wouldn't leave us without checking first.'_

"Come on, Dean." Sam chimed in, eyes bright. "It's so nice out, can we please. Nothin's gonna happen."

"We wanna play basketball." Evelyn's gaze finally broke free of the window, her voice again light and cheerful, as she bounced up and down in her chair. "It's not far, it's on the back of the shed."

"All right. But." He added as the two seven year olds bolted from their chairs. "You gotta wait for me and Kerri. I don't want either of you outside without at least one of us."

"Dean." Sam began, turning back to his brother, his face twisted in all the anguish a seven your old could muster. "Dad's gonna be gone forever, and now I can't go outside without you or Kerri!"

"Them's the breaks little guy." Dean ruffled Sam's hair as all four made their way outside.

66666666666666666

The shadow smiled as her song reached across the sun drenched fields, the little girl before her staring out, pale eyes locked with hers. She could feel her youth, feel her strength, her innocence. It all called to her across the fields, echoed to her like her music echoed to the child. She wrapped the little girl with her warmth, pulled her spirit closer as she beckoned her on. She told the child of rainbows and flowers, of eternal summers and living dreams, told the little girl of everything her forest had to offer, everything there was beyond the walls of that big old house.

And she could feel her answer, feel her move towards her, but then, suddenly, she felt her pull away again, felt the connection break. The spirit cursed softly when it saw the other two move into the room, blocking away the younger children, shielding them from her pull. And while they were only children themselves, she could feel that a part of their innocence had long since faded away. They knew what it meant to be afraid, knew what it mean to be wary, to not believe.

They had both seen what was in the darkness, and therefor, they both knew how to keep it at bay. And now they were standing in the way of her prizes. The spirit looked down once more into the dark lake at her feet, the icy waters brushing against her toes, the cold breeze around her chilling the warm summer air. It would have to get around them, have to keep them out of the way somehow. The watcher slowly lifted its head, eyes falling on the four small figures running across the lawn before finally resting on the two little ones. Sam and Evelyn. It needed them, it wanted them, and, as its gaze gently drifted to Dean and Kerri, it knew that it would find someway to have them.


	3. Chapter 3

_i just want to say thank you all again for the reviews, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

D: i dont own supernatural, i'm just having fun.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 3

Dean watched as Sam and Evelyn ran down the sloping lawn towards the old sheds, his smile bright despite himself. He had worked so hard at keeping Sammy safe, given up so much for that single cause, and the sight before him made it all worthwhile. Sam was running, laughing, playing with his closest friend, no matter how much he said he hated her, and it made the older Winchester's heart lighten. Everything was worth it, he told himself that over and over again, whispered that as he fell asleep next to his injured father, whispered it when he held Sammy after a nightmare. Everything would be ok, he would see to it. And it was times like these that he actually felt like he was making a difference.

This was one of the few places he could go where there was still light, one of the few places he could go that he knew was still safe, still held that little bit of innocence that he wanted his baby brother to know. Things here were normal, they were safe, and while Kerri and her family were hunters, it wasn't something that ever seemed to tarnish their wonderful home.

No, this place didn't instill the fear that the old motel rooms stirred in the eleven year old's heart, didn't dredge up the feelings that there was something hiding in the shadows, that he had to always be on guard. This was a place where he too could be normal, could be a child, could be safe. And that was something that he would always love about the Harrison family. They were a port in the storm, a place of refuge, a place of comfort, and he knew that they would always be there, always be waiting for him at the end of the long, dirty road.

"You still with us there, Winchester?" Kerri's voice pulled him back, anchored him to the world around him. He blinked a few times before looking past her, his eyes glued to the distant forest.

"Yeah? Sorry." He looked out over the fields one more time before following Kerri to the sheds, the young girl still eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I called your name about three times before you actually answered."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, Dean. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No. Dean, you and your brother are safe here. Nothing's ever happened."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong."

"Come on, Winchester. I wasn't born yesterday."

Dean looked over at his friend and smiled, her long dark red hair catching in the light, illuminating her blue eyes and deep smile. She knew him so well, better then most people, hell better then anyone, and, while it annoyed him greatly, he knew he would never trade it for the world. She was like a lifeline, something pure and simple in a world that was so overly complicated. She gave him room to be himself, not a hunter, not a soldier, just Dean, and he had always been grateful for it.

She continued to eye him as they walked along the grass, Sam and Evelyn's shouts rising up from the other side of the shed. She knew there was something bothering him, something weighing down upon him, and she wasn't going to let him simply brush it off.

"Well?"

"It's just. I don't know, I have a funny feeling."

"Like what?" She asked, unconsciously looking around her, she knew enough to trust Dean, especially when it came to the supernatural world. She wasn't blind to in, not by a long shot, but she wasn't as well-versed in it as he was either.

"Has Evelyn ever mentioned anything about singing before?"

"Well, she likes the cookie monster song." She answered uncertainly, unsure where Dean was going.

"No, not that. I mean, has she ever said anything about hearing it, around the house?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, I found her in her room, she was leaning out the window, she told me she was listening to the singing."

"Well no, but you know Ev, she had a conversation with her own shoelaces last week."

"I know, but it was just weird. I don't know, it seemed different."

"Hey, my house isn't haunted if that's what you're getting at."

"I know, but I still can't shake this feeling."

"Did you tell your dad?" She could see him flinch a little with her statement. She knew he tried with everything he had in him to be an adult, to handle things without having to consult his father, without having to ask for help. But well, the truth of the matter was that he was still a child, still so young, incapable of doing the things a grown man could. She told him that it was ok to ask for help, that everything didn't always have to fall on his shoulders, but it never seemed to matter. He was so serious, so hell bent on being perfect, being everything that his father wanted and he wouldn't see the worlds any other way.

"No. You know what, it's probably nothing."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We'll just keep our eyes open. Did you ask her what it sounded like?"

"Yeah. She said it was pretty." Dean answered quietly still unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hey, Dean." Sam's voice broke through the heavy summer air, snapping both the of older kids out of their racing minds.

They both knew that Evelyn had an active imagination, but this was something different, they could both feel it. But, at the moment, neither one could figure it out. It was almost like the last seconds before the roller coaster drop, the last instant before everything came falling down. They both knew enough to be worried, but they also knew enough to keep it from their siblings. After all, there was no use worrying Sam and Evelyn over what might be nothing more then their own over active imaginations.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked as his little brother came flying around the shed as fast as his short legs could carry him, Evelyn following closely behind. He was always amazed at how close the two were, at how much they gravitated towards each other. In truth she was the only other kids his age that Sammy really knew, the only other seven year old that he could be himself around, that he didn't have to constantly lie to. And while Dean couldn't help but feel a little jealous, after all, Sam was _his_ brother, he was also grateful for the little firecracker.

"Me and Ev wanna play you and Kerri."

"Well, that's not really fair is it?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're older and older kids always win."

"That's not true."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Hey." Kerri broke in, having first hand knowledge of just how long the brothers could keep this up. "Why don't me and Ev play you and Dean?"

"What? Boys versus girls isn't really fair." Sam's face twisted in confusion as he looked over at Kerri, his big eyes studying the girl before him. How could she possibly think that two girls could beat two boys?

"Hey, it's our basketball net, we should be better then both of you combined."

"I don't think so." Sam smiled. He really did like Kerri a lot. She was one of the few girls he would admit that was cool, and he knew that if Dean liked her then she had to be all right. Because he knew, without a doubt that his big brother would never lie to him, that Dean was the best kid in the whole world.

He had seen it time and time again. He tried so hard to help him father, tried so hard to be just like his daddy. But John would just smile at his failed attempts, ruffle his mop of hair and tell him that he would be able to do it right when he was big like Dean. Oh yes, Dean could do anything because he was a big brother, his big brother, and that made him the greatest.

"Tell you what?" Dean smiled, stealing the ball from his little brother's arms. "Let's make this fair. Sam and Kerri versus me and Ev."

"Yay!!" Evelyn shouted as she ran over to Dean, her pale eyes bright, small arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "We're gonna kick their asses."

"Ev!" Kerri spun around, her eyes wide, mouth open.

"What? Dean told me to say it."

"Ssshh, you're gonna get me in trouble."

"Come on, less talk more playing." Sam chimed in, grabbing the ball back out of his brother's hands.

They played for a few hours, all four forgetting the world beyond the yard, forgetting about hunting, forgetting about evil. For once they were all just normal kids, playing basketball, laughing, joking. Their fears didn't way down upon them, their sorrows didn't creep up from the back of their souls. No, for those few hours they weren't the children of hunters, weren't the children of tragedy, they were just themselves, just what they should have been before the darkness ever destroyed their families, ever stole their mothers.

The clouds rolled in, heavy and dark as the four continued to play, all oblivious to the sky above them, their minds focused on the game at hand. The teams were evenly matched, both Dean and Kerri feigning failure whenever Sam or Evelyn blocked them or tried to shoot, Dean taking turns lifting each of the small children up to the basket.

And all the while Kerri couldn't help but admire what the simple game had done to Dean. It was the first time she had seen him smile in a while, and the first time she had heard him laugh, truly laugh in god knows how long. And despite everything, it was saddening. He was so charismatic, so full of love and fun, but that was often hidden away, saved for only his family and no one else. Teachers and parents saw Dean as a troublemaker, saw him as someone the other children should avoid. But she knew who he really was, and it broke her heart to see him hide it away, to see it all disappear behind the face of a hunter.

A loud clap of thunder startled them all just as Evelyn made a shot, the ball falling short, bouncing off the side of the shed and out towards the forest. The little girl quickly ran to her sister's side, her face buried in Kerri's shirt as large, fat raindrops began to fall and a bright light filled the still darkening sky. She pulled closer still when the thunder crashed again, whimpering against her sister's side while the winds picked up to near gale levels.

"Come on, get inside quick. Sammy, did you get the ball--- Sammy?" Dean turned around in circles, his short hair already soaked, sharp eyes searching the area, searching for his little brother. But he was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

_ok, first off i would like to say that i am so very, very sorry this took so long. writing weechesters is alot harder then i thought. _

_I would like to say thank you all again for the great reviews and enjoy! _

D: not mine :-(

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 4

Dean spun around on the spot, his frantic eyes taking in all that was around him, heart beating faster and faster as the storm grew. The sky above him seemed to be falling, dropping down out of the heavens to crush the young boy. Everything he was, everything he could be was dependent on Sammy, and now he had somehow managed to lose him. He should have listened to his father, should have done what he was told, followed orders. But no, he had to be difficult, had to bargain, had to put his baby brother in danger.

The thunder roared again as the rain fell to the ground, turning the sloping green lawns into pits of mud and water. The wind blew stronger and stronger with each passing moment, almost as though it were mocking him, pushing him, keeping him from finding his brother. The eleven year old could barely stand, the gale so fierce, rain so heavy that he stumbled rather then ran to the back of the sheds, his green eyes searching, soul pleading, but Sammy was nowhere to be seen.

And suddenly Dean felt like he was drowning, the air around him growing think and heavy as his lungs constricted. He had lost him, he had gone against his father's wishes, against his orders and he had lost Sam. It was like the Striga all over again. Every thought told him he had failed, every heart beat another beat without his brother, another moment that he was alone. And he knew then his father would never forgive him.

Sam meant everything to the older man, was everything that kept the senior Winchester going, everything that kept him hunting. And Dean knew, without a doubt, that his dad would not be able to go on without him. It was something the little boy knew ever since that fateful night in Fort Douglas, ever since his father made him learn his training all over again, ever since his father started looking at him in a different light. Dean could see the disappointment in his dad's eyes, feel the regret in his stare. He had been given an order, he hadn't listened and Sam had gotten hurt. And Dean knew then, that, if he couldn't take care of Sam, then he was no good to anyone.

"Dean. Dean!" The voice brought him back from the ever encroaching darkness, the air around him still heavy, but thankfully not as suffocating as it was a few moments before. He turned immediately to the hand on his shoulder, Kerri's worried eyes meeting him as the lighting flashed again through the slate black sky.

"I lost him."

"Hey, we'll find him, all right. He can't have gotten far."

"I was supposed to look after him."

"I know, Dean, and you did. He'll be ok."

"Where's Evelyn?"

"She's in the house. I told her to lock the doors and stay put till we got back. Now, come on, I think this storm's gonna get worse before it gets better."

666666666666666666

Sam followed the basketball over the wet grass, mesmerized, the object rolling just fast enough that he couldn't catch up to it. He ran after it, further and further into the blinding storm, but the ball continued to roll just a few feet ahead. He didn't want to be out there, he just wanted his brother, but he had to get the ball before it was lost. He knew that it was the only one they had and their dads were gonna be gone for a whole two weeks.

He was scared, but he wasn't about to admit that, wasn't about to let that turn him around. His brother and his dad were both so brave, so strong, and he wanted, needed to be just like them. He was so very proud of his little family, and he didn't want to do anything to let them down, anything to make them look weaker. After all, his dad was a hero and he knew that Dean was one too, and the little boy would not let himself be left out of the picture.

Sam froze when the winds blew again, stronger and colder then he had ever felt before. He could have sworn that he heard something, something out in the wind, something more then just the rain and thunder. The ball slowed to a stop just a few meters ahead, the forest beyond dark and deathly still in the violent storm. He turned back to the house, scared brown eyes growing wider when he saw just how far away it was, just how close to the forest he had managed to get.

He had to turn around, had to go back to the house. Both his dad and Dean had told him not to go beyond the sheds, not under any circumstances. But this wasn't his fault, not really, he had just been following the ball, just been trying to retrieve it before it was lost in the storm, surely his father and Dean would understand that.

_"Sammy."_ He heard a voice, soft and distant but still somehow so very close. And it made him shutter. He didn't like the dark forest, at all. Dean had offered to build him a tree house there the previous year but he had soundly refused. The forest was very big, very dark, and very scary, and Sam would have none of it.

"Dean?" Sam called out, his small voice shaky and quiet. He wanted his brother, wanted to be back up at the house, warm and safe, not standing there at the foot of the forest. As if sensing the little boy's hesitation the ball rolled a few feet closer to the trees, just within their towering shadows, but still Sam didn't move, didn't even blink. And again, the ball moved just a little further.

But instead of following it, instead of moving towards the dark trees, the little boy did the only thing his terrified mind could comprehend, he turned back towards the house and called out for his big brother. And, as if on que, the winds rose again, pushing Sammy back towards the forest, back towards the ball that was now rolling past the trees, off into the deep shadows. But Sam continued to fight, continued to battle the storm, his need for his brother over powering everything else.

"Dean!" He yelled as the thunder rolled, the rain mixing with the tears now rolling down his face. The storm was growing so strong, the rain so heavy that he was not unable to see which direction the large house was in, unable to see any sign of his brother or the girls. But he still couldn't stay by the forest, and so he began to stumble through the gale, calling out to his brother between terrified sobs.

6666666666666

Dean and Kerri both called out for Sam as they battled the pelting rain and driving winds, the lighting crashing dangerously overhead as the storm raged on. They couldn't believe how fast they had managed to lose him, how a split second was all it took for Sam to vanish into thin air. But they both knew that he wouldn't stay that way, that they would find him, no matter what.

"Dean!" It was so distant, so muffled by the storm, but it was there, and Dean had never been more relieved in his life. It had only been a few minutes, but to the elder Winchester it felt like a lifetime, a lifetime without his brother. His entire world had crumbled in those few short minutes, everything he was, everything he was raised to be disappearing into the ever increasing winds. But now, now he had been given a second chance, been given his little brother back and he swore that he wouldn't let himself screw up again.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again, his heart beating faster when he still couldn't see the smaller boy amidst the powerful storm. He continued to scan the area around him as he and Kerri ran off across the fields, further and further into the driving rains. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Sam was so small and the storm was so strong, the fields so wide that they were beginning to think they would never find him, that they would run right past him without even knowing it.

But then suddenly, finally, Dean spotted the small mop of brown hair over in the distance, Sam stumbling as he fought against the wind and rain. The older boy let out a breath, feeling as though he had been underwater for days and ran out across the fields to his little brother, he too stumbling in the mud, the wind nearly knocking him to his knees. But nothing would slow him down, nothing would stop him from getting to his brother.

The wind picked up as he and Kerri ran, the gale pushing them from all directions, forcing them away from the little boy, Sam stumbling through the storm, barely able to keep his feet beneath him. And, if Dean didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he heard a voice on the wind, almost like muffled music reaching out across the fields. He quickened his pace as the voice grew, his eyes focused on the brown haired boy a few hundred feet away, mind trying to drown out the ever growing song.

"Dean!" Sam called out again before falling into a deep puddle. His legs were tired, so very, very tired, and he just wanted to be out of the storm, just wanted to be safe and warm. He had never been anywhere by himself, had never been so far from his big brother's side, and that scared him more then anything else.

Dean was always there when he needed him, always there to chase away the nightmares, to make the darkness a little less foreboding. And at that moment Sam wanted nothing more in the world then to be in his brother's arms, but he just couldn't find him. He had never been so far from him, never been so alone, and that very thought brought on even more tears as he sat, exhausted, in the ever growing puddle.

"Sammy." Dean nearly shouted as he made his way over to the little boy, pulling the crying child up into his arms. "Are you ok?"

Just then another flash of lightning lit the dark sky, the thunder crashing not even a full second later. Sam jumped and wrapped his tiny arms around his brother's waist, holding onto him with every ounce of strength he could find as he buried his face into Dean's shirt and cried. He didn't want to be outside anymore, didn't want to be near the forest anymore. He just wanted Dean to keep him warm, wanted his brother to show him the way home, to tell him that everything was ok.

Sam pulled closer still as the three children began their trek back to the house, the little boy's face still buried against his brother's chest, his arms still wrapped tightly around him as the thunder rolled again and again, the lighting flashing like the little boy had never seen before.

"I'm scared, Dean."

"It's ok, I got you. Nothing's gonna happen." Dean spoke smoothly as he pushed back his little brother's soaking bangs, Sam still holding on to him like his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry I lost the ball."

"It's ok, Sam." Kerri spoke up, "We'll get it later."

"I didn't mean to go so far, it just kept rolling and I couldn't catch it."

"Where is it?"

"It rolled into the woods, but I didn't want to go there. I don't like it in there."

"That's fine, Sam. I'll go get it later."

"No!" Dean broke in, his senses on high alert. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. The forest was a few hundred meters from where they were playing, and he knew that the ball shouldn't have been able to roll that far. No, his father had said no outside, and now, Dean agreed. "We'll leave it."

"We'll talk about it later." Kerri rebounded, eyeing Dean. She knew he was blaming himself, knew he was worried that something would happen while their dads were gone. But she also knew this place, knew that forest and knew this house. And, at the moment, she had no reason to be afraid of any of it.

Dean turned and looked back at the forest behind them, the trees bending and swaying in the fierce winds. But there was nothing there but foliage, nothing behind them but forest. He pulled his brother just a little closer as he shot a glance at Kerri, his own fears beginning to rise. Evelyn had heard singing, and so had he, and now Sam was lured there. Something was going on, something was wrong, and he needed to convince Kerri of that, needed her on his side. And suddenly, despite himself, he wished his father was there.

"Don't worry, Sam." Dean began, smiling down at the little boy. He didn't want to scare him anymore then he already was, especially when he wasn't totally sure that there was anything to be scared about other then a bad storm and a couple of overactive imaginations. "We've been coming here for years and nothings ever happened. It's probably just the storm."

"That forest scares me."

"You don't have to be scared, I'm here and I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

"Ok."

"Now come on, let's get out of this storm, I'm sure Evelyn's doesn't want to be up there by herself anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

_thank you all so much for the great reviews, i am so glad you all like this story, i am having alot of fun writing it. thanks for telling me that i got the wee!chesters right :). it's hard to write the children that will become Sam and Dean. _

_this chapter is very light on action, but dont worry, it will be there soon enough. it's the calm before the storm i guess you could say. _

_for anyone who doesnt know what smores are (you have to get one becuase they are the best foor ever!) it's a toasted marshmallow made into a sandwhich with gram crackers and a chocolate bar. _

D: as always, i dont own anything.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 5

The ball rolled slowly towards the spirit's feet, the center of her forest dark and silent as the storm raged on all around her. She smiled down at the toy, her song filling the air around her, reaching out across the fields, following the children as the struggled against the gale. She would have them, soon. Sammy had been mere steps away, mere moments from her grasp before she had lost him. And she knew now what she had to do.

The older boy was the problem, the barrier keeping her from the two younger children. He needed to be don't away with, needed to be stopped. Only then would she have what she wanted. She watched the ball bounce a few times before rolling away, her eyes growing darker, song fainter as the children neared the big old house. Yes, if she wanted Sammy then she would have to get him away from his brother, and she knew exactly how to do it.

666666666666666

Sam, Dean stumbled up the basement steps, the younger boy still holding onto his brother as though his very world depended on it. He had never been so scared in all of his young life, never been so afraid that his big brother wouldn't find him, wouldn't save him. Even though he had only been out in the storm for a few minutes, Sam would have sworn that he had been out there forever, his entire life falling down around him and he sat in the mud crying, calling out for Dean. And all the while he could still here that creepy voice, still feel the shadows slinking out of the dark forest. And now that his brother had found him, there was no way he was going to let him go.

"Sammy? You ok, dude?" Dean asked quietly, trying to pry his little brother off of him while Kerri gently closed the door behind them. The house was bright and warm compared to the nightmare raging outside, but that did little to lessen the fears that had firmly placed themselves in his heart. He had almost lost him and, to Dean, there was nothing that was going to make that better. He didn't deserve warmth, didn't deserve comfort, he had left Sammy alone in the storm, and he knew that there was no forgiveness for that.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Well, you gotta let me go, ok."

"No."

"I gotta get you some dry clothes. Wanna start a fire? We can have marshmallows."

"No." Sam continued to hug Dean tightly, his little body shaking with sobs. The warmth of the house was doing nothing for him, his mind still trapped in the forest, eyes still seeing nothing but shadows. He was scared, and he just didn't want to let Dean go, because he was afraid that he would fall back into that forest if he did.

"Kerri." Evelyn's small and shaky voice floated into the room, the little girl standing by the living room, dark eye wide. "Is, Sam, ok?"

"Yeah, honey, he's fine. Just a little shaken up." Kerri began softly as she pulled her trembling little sister into a hug. She looked over the little girls head, blue eyes fixed on Dean. She could see in his eyes that something wasn't right, that something was bothering him.

"You don't have to be scared of the storm, Sam." Evelyn smiled, as she looked over to Sam, the little boy still holding on to Dean.

"It's not the storm."

"Then what?"

"I'm scared of the woods."

Kerri could feel Evelyn stiffen against her, the little girl turning quickly towards the back window, as though expecting something to be there waiting for her. It was obvious to the older girl that her sister was afraid of the forest as well, or more precisely, afraid of something they were both associating with the forest.

"There's nothing out there to be scared of, Ev. We've lived here all our lives."

"I know."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." Evelyn looked up at her sister with large, adoring eyes, wondering what it was that the older girl had faith in her to do.

"Can you go get some towels for us?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Sammy." Dean tried again, he too needing to get warm and try. "You think you can let go now?"

"There's something out there, Dean. It was making the ball roll away."

"It was probably just the wind, buddy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You wanna get warmed up now?"

"Yeah." Sam sniffled, releasing is grip only slightly. Evelyn came back into the room a moment later, the little girl balancing three large towels in her arms.

Dean finally managed to pull Sam from him, wrapping the little boy in the large towel and tackling him to the ground. Sam screamed with laugher as he rolled, arms tangled in the fabric as Dean tickled him, his little legs kicking as he laughed, all previous fears gone in an instant.

"No fair, Dean, no fair."

"What's no fair?"

"My arms as stuck, no tickling."

"Oh well, let me help you get those arms free." Dean smiled, tackling his brother again, Sam screaming and laughing as he struggled with the towel. "That better?"

"No. No. You're still tickling!"

"I'll save you, Sam." Evelyn yelled before launching herself at Dean's back. Dean nearly fell forward on top of his brother, the little girl hitting him like a ton of bricks, but he regained quickly pulling Evelyn to the floor as he tickled both.

Sam rolled and twisted till he was free of his brother, Evelyn now laughing and screaming, the tickle monster's newest victim. Sam immediately jumped to his feet and ran to Kerri jumping into her lap, his face all business.

"There's a monster over there. Ev, saved me from it, but unfortunately, she didn't make it."

"Help me! Save me!"

"Well, you see, Sammy." Dean began, still playing with Evelyn. "All good monsters always have a back up plan."

"What's a back up plan?"

"Well, that mean's there's usually two monsters. One's just in disguise."

Sam looked quickly up at Kerri, his mind processing what Dean had just said, a huge smile on his face.

"Ha, ha. I've gotten, Sam." Kerri smiled as she rolled onto the floor, Sam struggling and laughing in her arms.

"Aaahhhhh!!!!"

"Sam, quick. The monsters can't see us in the blankets. We'll be invisible." Evelyn tried to whisper, as she pulled one of the towels up over her head, Dean immediately letting go.

"Kerri, I lost her."

"I've lost this one, too." Kerri and Dean pretended to look around the room while Sam and Evelyn, both covered by the towels crawled over to the steps.

"Ha ha!" Sam exclaimed, throwing the towel from his shoulder, Evelyn mimicking him. "We're free to fight another day!" And with that the two charged up the steps to get changed into dry clothes.

"Oh man, out smarted again." Kerri smiled, mopping the now soaking floor with the remaining towel.

"Yeah, if only we could have kept them away from the invisible towels."

"We have to remember that for next time." Kerri and Dean both smiled as they began to clean up the kitchen, Evelyn and Sam's laughter still audible even amidst the ever growing storm.

Kerri looked out the window again, the forest beyond swaying innocently in the violent winds, the sky dark save for the lightning. She didn't know if it was the storm, the fact that their dads would be gone for so long, or everyone's imaginations running wild, but she suddenly felt very afraid, suddenly felt like she was being watched. And wished for nothing more then to have their dads back at home.

"Dean?" Kerri began after a few moments, throwing the towel into the washer.

"Yeah?"

"What, Sam, said about the ball. You do just think it was the wind, right?"

"I don't know. I heard something out there."

"Like what?"

"I heard singing."

"Are you sure it wasn't the wind?"

"I don't know. Look, I don't want to mention this around Ev and Sam. They're already freaked out because of the storm."

"Ok. Just, promise me that, if there is something, you'll tell me. I don't really want to have to do any of this alone."

"Deal." Dean smiled, grateful the Kerri was willing to shoulder the responsibility of the kids with him. The truth of the matter was that he was downright terrified. He kept telling himself that there was nothing out there, that it was just the wind, but something in the back of his mind just wouldn't let him believe that. And having Kerri by his side was a true blessing.

"Dean, Kerri." Sam and Ev's voices rang out in unison as they charged down the stairs, books in hand. "Can you read us a story?"

"Yeah, sure, but we gotta get changed first."

"Hurry up!" Evelyn shouted as she pushed them both towards the stairs. "Sam and I are gonna get the marshmallow stuff."

"Ok, but no fires till we get back downstairs. Dad said only the big kids, remember."

"Yes, Kerri, I remember."

"Good, because I know you like to forget stuff like that sometimes."

"I promise I remember. We'll just get the pillows and marshmallow stuff, no fire."

"All right." Dean smiled as he and Kerri went to change into some drier clothes.

Ten minutes later all four kids were huddled around the large fire place, the floor before it strewn with nearly every blanket and pillow the house possessed. Dean couldn't help but smile at Sam and Evelyn, both children bouncing on their knees as he lit the fire, their marshmallows already on sticks and ready to go.

Their dads had taught both Dean and Kerri the proper way to light a fire the previous winter. And both had been cleared to do it without their parents around, after much more supervision then Dean though necessary. But then, Mr. Harrison had insisted that they light it ten times each while either he or John was home and both children had complied.

The fire cracked slowly to life as Dean lit the kindling beneath, the air outside uncharacteristically cold for a late summer day. It had been warmer then normal before the storms rolled in, but the instant the rain began to fall the air took on a bone rattling chill. Dean looked once more out the back window, the forest looming out beyond the fields, before turning back to his brother, Kerri trying desperately to save his fire engulfed marshmallow.

"Why do you keep doing that, Sam?"

"Because that's how, Dean, said you were s'posed to do it."

"But do you really want it all charcoaly like that?"

"That's how, Dean, does it."

"Ok."

"Kerri, can you cook mine so it doesn't get all burned up?"

"Sure, Ev."

"Which story did you guys want to hear?" Dean asked as he watched his marshmallow turn a lovely shade of black, smirking at Kerri before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

"This one." Evelyn jumped forward, pointing to the already open book.

Dean gave the page a once over before looking up at the two little kids, Sam's face and hands already covered in a mixture of melted marshmallow, chocolate, and gram crackers.

"You guys really wanna hear this one?"

"Yeah. I like that one." Sam smiled as he picked up a napkin, now adding paper to the gooey mess that was his face.

"It's really creepy though."

"No, it's not, we like that one."

"Ok." Dean began as Kerri made her way back from the kitchen, smothering Sam's face in a wet dishtowel. Dean settled himself back with his own smore and began reading the chosen story: The Pied Piper.


	6. Chapter 6

_first off, i just want to say sorry that this took so long. i was busier then i thought i would be. i will try to do better this week. thank you all again for the great reviews, they are all so very much appriciated. i hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) writing the wee!chesters is turning out to be more fun then i thought. _

D: always just for fun.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 6

Two days. The storm hadn't let up for two days. In all of their short lives Kerri and Dean had never seen a storm with such power, and such a long duration. It seemed as though it had been raining forever, the sloping green lawns now muddy rivers, darkness so thick that the forest had become nearly lost from view. And the winds, the howling gale that had been enough to send both Sam and Evelyn into their sibling's beds each night, seemed to be growing even stronger. But the worst part of all was how the warm summer had somehow turned as cold as winter.

What was even more disconcerting was the fact that the weather man seemed equally as baffled. Not a week before he had forecasted dry days and above average temperatures, but two days before, just hours after their fathers had left, all that changed. And that coincidence was not lost on Dean. He still listened to the howling winds, still watched the distant forest for any sign of evil, any hint of singing. But there was nothing save for the pounding rain and rumbling thunder.

But the absolute worst part of the entire situation, the one thing that was threatening Dean's very sanity wasn't coming from the outside. Oh no, the most trying part of it all was coming from upstairs.

"I'm gonna tell." Evelyn's voice shrieked, followed shortly there after by the pounding of running feet. Dean closed his eyes as he laid across the couch, comic book in hand. They were trying his patients and their fathers were still gonna be gone for another twelve days at least. He shot Kerri a warning glare when he heard her snicker, the redhead not even looking away from her easel when she heard Sam yell behind her sister.

"Not if I tell them first."

"Don't you push me, Sam Winchester."

"I'm not pushin' you."

"Yes you are. Owe, stop."

"Glad I'm not in charge." Kerri smiled as she looked over to Dean, the older boy still shooting her death glares. In reality she knew that, while Dean was officially in charge, she had just as much say in things as he did. Well, none supernatural things that is, the supernatural she would definitely leave to Dean.

"Who says you're not in charge?"

"I'm only in charge when they're quiet."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Dean." Sam's voice filled the room as he and Evelyn ran down the last few steps, both children red faced and fuming. Obviously something big had happened upstairs. "I didn't do what she's gonna say I did."

"Well if that's not a guilty plea then I don't know what is." Dean sighed, dropping his comic on the coffee table before turning to the two younger kids.

A first he thought that he would be able to hold off their cabin fever for a least a few days, plenty of time, Dean thought, for the storms to end. But unfortunately, as with most things in his life, that hadn't been the case and after a solid day of tranquility all hell seemed to break loose.

"What happened?" He asked, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer, and more then positive that his little brother had been the one to start the argument. It was almost like they took turns causing trouble. At first Evelyn had 'accidentally' spilled her breakfast on Sam, and then Sam had 'accidentally' run through her tea party with his big wheel. But it didn't stop there, oh no, Evelyn had taken a page out of the Dean Winchester book of pranks and tricked Sam into looking through a set of trick binoculars. Dean had to laugh though, since his now irate little brother still resembled a raccoon.

"He won't let me in the attic."

"I told you, it's boys only."

"But it's my house."

"I got an idea." Dean broke in, fearing the two small kids may actually start a physical fight. "How about neither of you is allowed in the attic. I don't really want you playing up there anyway."

"Dean." Sam began, stomping in feet. "That's not fair!"

"It's fair because I say it's fair."

"Fine." Sam huffed, "I'm gonna go play in my room."

"Can I play with you're legos, Sam?" Evelyn asked as she batted her eyes at Sam. Dean was amazed at just how fast she had managed to go from irate to charming, her little smile lighting up her pale eyes.

"I wanna play by myself."

"Please, Sam?" She said sweetly as she followed him up the stairs, her pig-tales swinging behind her.

"You always break them."

"I promise I won't break the one you put together already."

"I don't wanna."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"You do know they're gonna be back down here in about twenty minutes, don't you?" Kerri cracked her back as Dean once again reclined on the sofa. She had been sitting Indian-style on the other sofa, easel in front of her, hands black with charcoal. She had been that way for the better part of an hour, the room around her taking shape on the paper beneath her hand.

Dean had always marveled at how good an artist she was, even when they were younger she could always color rings around his stick figure people. She was the kind of person that just had a natural talent, and Dean couldn't help but be amazed by her. She was always smiling, always happy, always there to offer support. People had always told Dean that he had grown up too fast, that he was more like a little man then a child. But he never really believed them, never saw what they saw. Yeah, he took care of his brother, but that was something all big brothers did. And yeah he could take care of ghosts and beasts, but he was nowhere near as good as the other hunters.

No, in his mind Kerri was more of an adult; wiser and calmer then many children her age. She knew and understood so much, but she never let that change her, never let that lessen her vibrant spirit or cloud her always open heart. But most of all, she was always there for him. And that was something that put her head and shoulders above everyone else. Yes, he had his dad and Sammy, and yes, he could talk to his dad about a few things, but no one knew him as well as she did, and for that he was always grateful. When he was around her, life just seemed a little easier.

A sudden crashing made them both jump, Dean taking off at a dead run up the stair, Kerri following closely at his heels. Something up there had come crashing down and, from the sound of it, it was something big. Dean's mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. Something had fallen on them, something big and heavy had fallen on Sammy. The eleven year old's heart beat faster and faster as he climbed the steps, knowing that his and Sam's room was up on the third floor.

But his mind didn't stop there, seconds after picturing his little brother trapped beneath the heaviest thing his imagination could come up with, he instantly thought of the singing. Maybe something had broken through the window? Maybe Sam had fallen out a window? Every idea he had went from bad to worse, each one ending with Sammy broken beyond repair.

Finally after what seemed to him like forever, Dean rounded the corner, eyes immediately taking in the scene before him. Sam and Evelyn were standing at the end of the hall just outside their room. Evelyn was hiding behind his brother, both children looking so lost, so scared that Dean found himself scanning the area for the culprit. He found it in the form of a giant mirror.

The closer he and Kerri got, the more they saw. The two little kids were standing amidst a sea of broken glass, a bouncy ball at their feet, Evelyn clutching tightly to Sam's hand. But the worse of it all wasn't apparent until they were mere feet away. Both children were covered in cuts, obviously having been hit by the falling glass.

"Sammy." Dean yelled, grabbing the little boy by the shoulders, his sneakers crunching over the glass. "Come on, Sammy, look at me."

The little boy raised his head, wide eyes staring deeply at his brother, his little hand still wrapped around Evelyn's as the young girl sobbed softly.

"Hey, Ev." Kerri's voice was soft and sweet as she pried the two terrified seven year olds apart before leading them into the room. "It's ok, honey."

Evelyn sniffed a few times but didn't say anything, just wrapped her little arms around her big sister's waist.

"Sammy." Dean began again, watching as Evelyn cried into her sister's shirt. He could tell that Sam was trying his hardest not to cry. But his big brown eyes were still glistening with tears while his bottom lip continued to tremble. "What happened, buddy?" Dean asked calmly, his heart beat slowing as he took in the scene.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Sam managed before looking back at his feet.

"Hey, dude, it's ok. Let's go downstairs and get you two cleaned up, ok?"

"Ok." Sam mumbled, raising his arm to wipe away his tears but immediately stopping.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked in alarm, taking his brother's arm in his hands. There were three large, bleeding gashes on the side.

"I didn't want the glass to hit Ev." Sam mumbled, looking up to his brother with big brown eyes.

"He saved my life." Evelyn stated, wide eyes falling on Sam as she continued to hug her sister.

"Good job, Sammy." Dean smiled ruffling the little boy's hair, but Sam still looked to be on the verge of tears. "What is it?"

Sam sniffed once before he began to cry, his face buried in Dean's stomach. "I broke a mirror."

"I see that."

"So, I'm gonna have bad luck for the next half of my life. I'm only seven and I'm gonna have it another seven. That's forever."

Dean just smiled down at the little boy, relieved that his only real fear was bad luck. He scooped Sam up into his arms, rubbing his back as Sam continued to cry on his shoulder. "That's just a superstition. You don't have to worry about that."

"But what if it's real?"

"Well, if it is real there's one good way to repel it."

"What's that?"

"You just have to wear something made of silver around your neck." Dean announced, hoping Kerri would pick up on it.

"Hey, you know what, Sam?" Dean smiled when she chimed in. "I think my dad has some silver downstairs, I can make you a necklace."

"Really?" Sam sniffled, twisting around to look at Kerri, his face still wet from tears.

"Yeah."

"Kerri." Evelyn tugged at her sister's sleeve, her eyes bright and pleading. "Can I have one too?"

"Sure. Now let's go downstairs and get you two patched up."

"And hey you guys." Dean began as he and Kerri carried their siblings down the stairs. "Next time don't play with the ball so closed to the mirror."

"But we weren't." Evelyn announced as Sam shifted to face his brother.

"We were playing real far from it." Sam began. "It went over there by itself."

"Are you sure it didn't just bounce off something?"

"No, 'cause it was bouncing one way then it just turned and went the complete other way. Me and Ev went to see where it went and it bounced right in front of the mirror then it bounced into it."

"Are you sure it wasn't just the wind?"

"Na huh. We closed the window because the singing was scary." Evelyn began as Sam shivered in his brother's arms. Dean and Kerri shared a look as they entered the kitchen, both then staring out the window at the ever darkening forest.


	7. Chapter 7

_ok, once again, sorry this took so long. my little neice was in visiting all weekend (with my brother and sister-in-law of course) and i didnt have time to write. sorry._

_also, i would once again like to thank you all for the reviews, they are great. and dont worry, the action starts now. _

D: dont own them.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 7

A couple boxes of Band-Aids, a few tubes of antiseptic cream and many, many hugs and kisses later and Sam and Evelyn were all patched up. After their siblings had been taken care of Dean and Kerri made them promise to stay downstairs while they cleaned up the mess that was once the hall mirror. The truth of the matter was, that if Dean could've had it his way, both Sam and Evelyn would be locked in a room with no sharp objects until their fathers' returned. He had been beyond terrified when he heard the sickening sound of the mirror shattering, the sight of his little brother, sliced up and bloody nearly too much for him to handle.

And all at once Dean felt even more like a failure. Not only had he managed to lose his little brother in a storm, but now he had allowed him to get hurt, and he just didn't know what else to do. They had only been playing, first with the basketball and then again with the bouncy ball. They hadn't been out roaming the woods in the dark, hadn't been attempting some stupid stunt. No, they had just been playing and the older Winchester knew that there was no way he could protect his brother from that.

Their sneakers crunched again as both children took in the scene before them, the bouncy ball resting innocently by the door, shards of glass glistening in the dim light, little bits of blood scattered around like confetti. Dean nearly fell to his knees as he scanned the area, his mind racing, heart beating fast. This could have been much, much worse. He could have lost them.

"Hey." Kerri's voice made him jump. "You still with me?"

"They could have been killed, Ker."

"But they weren't. They're ok, they're downstairs, it was all just an accident."

"Was it? You heard what they said."

"It was probably the wind."

"Same with the basketball? And the singing?"

"Dean, I've lived here for years, nothing has ever happened."

"Maybe something moved in?"

"Oh yeah, because we usually rent out our forest to ghosts."

"I'm serious, Kerri. I just have a real bad feeling about something."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make fun, it's just weird is all."

"Weird how?"

"Well, I've lived here ever since my mom died, and nothing has ever happened. And now, the one time we are really left alone and this happens. I mean, it didn't even start till the night before our dads left. It's almost like..."

"Like something's been watching us." Dean finished as he made his way over to the window. He inspected the lock and stripping to make sure that it was indeed closed and sealed, finally ruling out the fierce winds. Kerri was right, they had been in that house for years and nothing had ever happened. But now, the one time their fathers were beyond reach was the one time something happened.

"You know I trust you, Dean. No matter what." Kerri began, her voice quiet yet strong. Dean turned from the window and eyed his friend, the young girl's blue eyes shinning with both determination and unwavering faith. "Whatever you think we should do, I'm there one hundred percent."

"Thanks, Kerri." Dean forced a smile before pulling the curtains closed. He looked around the room deep in thought, his mind finally agreeing that this wasn't just their imaginations, something supernatural was going on. And he knew that it was up to him to keep them all safe, that it was his job to keep the evil at bay.

But something told him that this was too big to handle on his own, that this was something beyond even him. Whatever this thing was, it had obviously been watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity. It wanted their parents gone, wanted the children all to themselves, and that was exactly what had happened a few days ago. And Dean knew, without a doubt, that they needed to get John and Tom back as soon as they could.

"All right." Dean began, suddenly seeming so much older than eleven. He scrubbed his hands over his face before looking at Kerri, his eyes hard and dangerous. "Leave the glass, we'll deal with it later. I wanna go around and make sure every window and door is locked and salted. It looks like the wind blew the salt away here, and I wanna make sure it didn't happen anywhere else."

"Ok. What about the kids?"

"I think we should go around and get everything we'll need to camp out in the living room. No offense, but your house it too big, and I think it would be easier to just stay down there."

"Yeah, ok. I'll start in the attic and check all the windows and doors and fix the salt lines. You go round up Sam and Evelyn."

"I'm gonna try and call my dad, too." Dean began solemnly as he and Kerri moved to the hallway, taking care to avoid as much glass as possible. He knew he should be able to handle this on his own, knew that he shouldn't have to call for help, but the truth of the matter was that he was terrified. After all, he was just one eleven year old boy, no matter how much older he chose to act.

"Good idea, my dad said to call Pastor Jim if there were any problems, he probably knows how to get in-touch with our dads."

"Ok. I'm gonna go get Sammy and Ev, and call Pastor Jim, you get started. And Kerri." Dean began as they split. "You be careful."

"You too, Dean. I'll meet you down in the living room when I'm done." And with one final smile she turned the corner, her mind set on the task at hand.

Dean watched his friend's retreating back before turning to the stairs, his heart heavy, but shoulders a little lighter. He liked having Kerri around, liked having someone that understood him, that accepted him for who and what he was. His dad had always expected him to be the perfect soldier, to never make a mistake, while Sam had always seen him as the larger than life older brother, the kind of kid that could defeat anything.

Even Evelyn and Mr. Harrison had high expectations for him. But Kerri, well, Kerri had never asked for him to be more than himself, and that was one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. After all, it was hard trying to be perfect when everyone wanted something from you.

6666666666666666666

Sam and Evelyn sat huddled on the living room sofa as the storm raged violently just outside the windows. The two pulled closer together as the lightning flashed again, illuminating the dark sky with a sickly white light. Sam pulled the little girl closer to him, his arm wrapped protectively around her shaking shoulder. He had to keep her safe, she was his responsibility. He knew their dad had left Dean in charge, but that didn't change the fact that he now felt responsible for Evelyn. After all, she was nearly killed when the mirror shattered and, even though she was annoying, he still really liked her. She was the best friend he ever had, besides his brother, and he didn't want anything in the world to hurt her.

"It's ok, Ev." Sam's voice shook as he spoke. In reality he was terrified. But it wasn't just the storm that had him worried, big boys weren't afraid of thunder. No, it was the singing, and the fact that the ball had thrown itself into the mirror. He had never seen anything like it in all his life, and he hoped he never would again. He fingered the small piece of silver that was hanging around his neck, hoping that it was enough to keep the bad luck away.

He didn't know how his brother did it, how he managed to be so brave when things were really, really scary. All his short life Sam had wanted to be just like his big brother, just like his hero. He heard kids at school talk about how cool their brothers were, but he knew that no one in the world compared to Dean. He was even better than Superman. And so, he wrapped his arm a little tighter around Evelyn, trying to think of what Dean would do.

He had seen his brother comfort the little girl after a bad dream, had watched as he hugged her, smoothing down her long, dark hair while her tears slowly ceased. Sam slowly raised his arm, cringing when the bandaged pulled as he awkwardly smoothed down Evelyn's hair, speaking to her the entire time, trying to tell her that everything would be ok. He nearly screamed when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You two ok?" Dean asked, looking down over the two frightened seven year olds.

"Yeah." Sam smiled back up weakly. "I'm just trying to keep, Ev, safe. Am I doing good?" Sam searched his brother's face, trying to make sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing to calm her down.

"Yeah, Sammy, you're doing great." Dean smiled, ruffling his hair before moving to check on Evelyn, the little girl's face still buried in Sam's shirt. "You ok there, Ev?"

"Yeah." She answered softly, looking up at Dean, her pale eyes shinning with tears. "Where's, Kerri?"

"Don't worry, she's just checking stuff around the house, she's ok. Listen you guys." Dean continued as he rounded the couch, kneeling down before the two smaller children. "Kerri and I decided that it would be better if we all stayed down here, ok?"

"Why?" Sam asked as Evelyn looked around the room nervously.

"We just think it would be better, ok. There's nothing to worry about." He didn't want to scare the two little kids, didn't want to show the fear that he himself was feeling. He had to be strong, had to hold it together, if not for himself, then for Sam and Evelyn.

"What about the singing?" Evelyn asked, worried eyes landing on Dean. "And the ball bouncing by itself."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, Dean, there's something there."

"I'm not gonna let anything hurt you guys, ok. Look, I don't want you two to be scared but I am gonna call our dads. Ok?"

"They're far away." Sam began, his brown eyes growing wider as he looked up at his brother. Things were definitely not good, and he was now one hundred percent terrified. He knew that Dean wouldn't call their dad unless it was absolutely necessary and, no matter what Dean said, he was beyond worried.

"I know, but I just want them to get back here a little sooner."

"What if the monster gets in?"

"There's no monster."

"You wouldn't call dad if there wasn't one."

"Look you two, I promise I won't let anything bad happen. Ok?"

"Ok." Evelyn slowly untangled herself from Sam's arms, though her little body was still trembling with fear. "Can I help?"

"I just want you and Sammy to stay here. How 'bout you two make some sandwiches while Kerri and I finish up?"

"Yeah, ok." Evelyn smiled a little as she and Sam slid of the couch.

"I'll be upstairs. Don't go near the doors, ok?"

"Ok, and Dean." Sam called as Evelyn disappeared into the kitchen. "Hurry up."

"Will do, keep an eye on her, Sammy." Dean smiled at his little brother before heading up the stairs.

66666666666666666

Kerri never noticed just how many windows there were in her house, at least, not until that moment. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that they were multiplying, and it was times like these that she wished she had a smaller house. She had only managed to check the attic and a few rooms before Dean came back to check on her very slow progress.

"How are Ev and Sam?" She asked, turning back to the window, her eyes scanning the forest below.

"They're terrified."

"Yeah, well, I'm on my way there, too." She mumbled, leaning a little farther over a dresser, still staring out the window. Something caught her eye for a moment before disappearing back into the storm. It was almost like a person's shadow, although she knew that no human could move that fast.

"What?" Dean asked, immediately moving to the window. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it was almost like I saw someone walking across the field, but only for a second."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but any reply was suddenly halted by an ear piercing scream.


	8. Chapter 8

_ok, this chapter is short on words but big on fright! i hope you all enjoy it. once again, i am sorry for the long wait, i've had a rough week. thank you all again for the great reviews, they really make my day. here's the next chapter. let me know what you think. _

D: just having fun.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 8

Sam and Evelyn made their way around the large kitchen, gathering up the supplies they would need to make sandwiches. Both children stayed close by each other as they waited eagerly for their siblings to return. They were terrified, plain and simple, and both wanted the older kids back with them as soon as possible. Something was wrong and both of the small children could feel it. The singing was back, growing again as the winds continued to blow against the old house, the rain coming down so strong that the skies were now as black as night.

The storms added something to it all, made the two seven year olds feel even more alone than they really were. Not only were their fathers away, but now the world beyond their home seemed to be shrouded in a permanent darkness. The rains were so heavy, the winds so fierce, and the house so far from the town that they couldn't help but feel the loneliness, sense the solitude. All Sam and Evelyn had were Kerri and Dean, and they wanted nothing more than to be in the eleven year olds' safe and comforting arms.

The pair stayed together for a few more minutes, their fears lessening as they worked. They had made sandwiches loads of times, all four often camping out in either the living room or the backyard when they were together. It was something normal, something safe and routine, and it helped calm Sam and Evelyn's fraying nerves. And so, they slowly and unknowingly drifted to opposite sides of the room, each one lost in their own task.

Evelyn was in a slight daze as she walked from the kitchen into the back den, her mind on nothing more than the stack of trays she knew were kept there. She didn't notice the soft humming as she rummaged around beneath a shelf, didn't notice the growing winds and rain as she searched for her prize. No, all she knew was that she needed trays for the sandwiches, and that they were there, in the dark room off the back of the kitchen. She didn't even hear the slow, methodical tapping until she looked up into the window, looked up to see blank white eyes staring back at her.

Sam didn't know that Evelyn had walked away, he was too busy trying to keep all his little fingers intact while he sliced up the sandwiches. Dean had tried to hide the knives from him, had told him time and time again to use the butter knives, but they just didn't cut through the bread without messing it up. Besides, Sam thought, Dean got to use the big knives and he wasn't that much older. And if he didn't want him playing with them then he just had to learn how to hide them better.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts when the sound of gently humming reached his ears. He slowly set down the knife, his ears trained to the sounds of the house, listening for anything out of place, anything he hadn't heard a thousand times before. And, as he listened, a slow, steady tapping reached his ears, too rhythmic to be the rain or wind. It was almost as though something were knocking on a nearby window. The next thing he heard, was Evelyn's scream.

He ran from the kitchen as fast he his short legs could carry him, yelling at himself for not noticing that Evelyn had left the room. After all, she was his responsibility. He rounded the corner of the small den, his heart stopping at the scene that met his young eyes. There, in the window, was the twisted face of a woman, though not like any Sam had ever seen. She was staring at him, smiling, her white eyes boring down on him like a predator eyeing its next meal as her grotesquely long fingers tapped on the rain streaked window pane.

He tore his eyes away from the window, trying to block the horrid sight from his mind as he searched for Evelyn. He cried out when he found her, laying beneath the window, unmoving. He quickly ran to her side, tears streaming down his face as the tapping grew louder and louder, the sound now mixing with a dull stomping from overhead. He leaned over Evelyn's still form as the window above him began to rattle, the tapping turning into ear splitting scrapes. The thing was trying to get in.

He heard his brother's frantic voice as he felt for his friend's pulse, her breathing slow but thankfully still there. He tried to call out to his brother, but his throat was suddenly dry, the tears continuing down his face as both the scraping and the footsteps grew. Dean and the monster were both racing towards him, and he just hoped that his brother would get there first.

It had only been minutes, but to the terrified little boy if felt like forever before he heard his brother's voice, before he felt his brother's hands on his shoulders, before he heard Kerri call out for her sister. But, above all else he still heard the scraping tap, could still see those white eyes in his mind, and that made him hold on to Evelyn even tighter. He had let this happen to her, he had let her out of his sight and she had been hurt, and as long as that thing was outside the window, he wouldn't let her go again.

"Sammy, Ev?" Dean called, trying to pull his little brother off of Evelyn so Kerri could check her over, but the little boy fought him with everything he had. "Sammy, you gotta let go."

"No, she's still there!" Sam shrieked as he strengthened his hold, the little girl still unmoving.

"Who?"

"The woman at the window, she's trying to get in."

"Sam." Kerri broke in, her voice shaking as she tried to reach her sister. "There's no one there, now let go."

"No!"

"Kerri, the salt's half gone over here." Dean shouted from the window. He peered out into the inky darkness as Kerri ran for the kitchen, their perimeter failing. He didn't see anything, not even a trace of what Sam was screaming about, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. It seemed to be targeting the two younger children, and that chilled the young hunter to the bone.

"Here." Kerri shouted, throwing a canister of salt to Dean before turning back to Sam and Evelyn.

Dean quickly sealed off the window, surprised when the temperature of the room slowly rose. In all honesty he hadn't noticed that the back room was cooler than the rest of the house, it wasn't much, but it was still there. He looked back at the window, apprehension growing. The wind was seeping through the cracks in the old windows, scattering the light salt, and he knew that it was probably happening throughout the house.

"Evelyn?" Kerri's panicked voice brought Dean back to the room. He eyed the distant forest one last time before dropping to his knees by Evelyn's side, Sam now sitting up, his face wet with tears. Kerri was leaning over her sister's pale and still form, trying desperately to wake her. But nothing seemed to work as the little girl's usually expressive eyes remained closed.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked, grabbing his brother by the shoulders as Kerri lifted her sister, all four moving as quickly as they could to the living room. It was the center most room in the house and the older children both wanted to be as far away from the windows as they could get.

"I was making a sandwich, I didn't know she walked off till she screamed."

"What were you saying about a woman?"

"She was in the window. She had white eyes and long fingers and she was smiling at me like she wanted to eat me. It was her that was singing." Sam continued as Dean sat him on one end of the sofa, Kerri laying Evelyn down beside him. "And then she started tapping on the window, and then scraping like she was trying to get in."

"And then what?"

"And then you came. I tried to keep Ev safe, I really did."

"When did she pass out?"

"I don't know, when I got there she was like that."

"Kerri." Dean began, looking up from his brother. "I'm gonna seal off this room with the salt, will you be ok for a few minutes?"

He looked long and deep into her fear filled eyes, her little sister's head resting in her lap. He knew that she would be far from ok, but they didn't really have a choice, they had no idea how many other windows had been compromised.

"Uh, yeah. I think so. Just hurry up, please."

Dean finished the salt line is minutes, as Sam huddled close by Kerri, both holding Evelyn's hands. She had yet to wake, yet to even move or mumble and it was reeking havoc with their already frayed nerves.

As soon as Dean finished with the perimeter he grabbed the cordless phone from the kitchen and ran into the living room, feeling considerably safer on the inner side of the salt rings.

"How's she doing?"

"She still unconscious and she has a slight fever." Kerri answered, her voice soft and distant. Dean could immediately sense her fear and loss, her little sister laying sick and silent in her lap, the same little sister that had been fine up until mere moments before.

"Ok. I'm gonna call Pastor Jim, then I'll go get the food and first aid stuff from the kitchen. I think staying here is the best bet till our dads get back."

"Yeah, ok." Kerri nodded before looking back down at her sister.

Dean sighed before sitting on the far sofa, his green eyes falling once more on the three people he was supposed to be protecting before bringing the phone to his ear.

"What?" Kerri asked as Dean tensed, his eyes darting to meet her's.

"It's just static. I tried dialing but there's no ring, just static... Wait." He frowned, holding his hand up to his other ear, trying to hear the faint sound. He dropped the phone in horror when he made it out.

"What? What was it?"

"Singing." He breathed, as the sound of something tapping against the front door broke through the terrifying silence.

Dean was on his feet in seconds, running to the entryway of the living room as Sam jumped up, moving as close to Kerri as he could. Dean signaled for them to be quiet as he peered around the corner and down the hall to the front door, a set of long fingers the only thing he could make out against the pouring rain.


	9. Chapter 9

_hello all. sorry for the long wait, real life has definitly been getting the better of me lately. also, i was going to try and wait till the alerts were woking again, but who knows when that will be. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. i will be getting into the story Dean told in 'something lost' in this chapter and the next. but, as always, dean didnt give the full account in that retelling. hehe._

_let me know what you think of the newest chapter. :)_

D: still not mine.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 9

The long fingers screeching slowly down the wet glass of the door's window made the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand on end. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as a set of sick white eyes materialized out of the darkness, the creature's sickly smile murderous. And through the bounding rain and wind he could hear its song, the music snaking up to his ears, dulling his senses with its sweet melodies. He knew he shouldn't follow it but, oh god, he wanted to.

He slowly backed up when the scraping turned into a dull thud, the door shaking slightly. Whatever it was, it was trying to get in. He quickly pushed the voice from his ears knowing he couldn't panic, knowing that he was now the only line of defense between the woman and the other three. Their fathers had gone out of the way to make sure that no one from town knew they were there, that four young children had been left all alone for two weeks.

Dean also knew that there were no other hunters in the area, at least not any that Tom or John had trusted. He remembered the argument as though it had just happened, his father telling Tom that the kids could take care of themselves, the other hunter finally conceding when they learned that there was no one around to watch over them.

And now the phones were dead, cutting off the only access they had to the world beyond the fences. Hell, he didn't even think they could make it to the car without getting taken, let alone drive down the now flooded road. And if flooring it away from the house in Mr. Harrison's firebird wasn't an option, then walking into town was even less of a possibility.

It was at that moment that the truth became painfully obvious. They were four young children, cut off from civilization with some kind of supernatural beast out to get them and, at that moment, Dean didn't know what to do. In that instant he wasn't the hunter his father was training him to be, wasn't the boy that could hit every can he shot at. No, at that moment he was a terrified eleven year old left to do the work of grown men, and he was feeling the pressure as the beast continued to beat on the heavy door.

"Dean." Kerri's soft voice made the young boy jump, his heart beating so fast and hard that it was drowning out everything around him. All he could hear, all he could comprehend was the beating of his heart as it thumped in time with the knocks on the door.

"It's trying to get in, Kerri." Dean's voice was soft and strained, his fear shinning through his crumbling exterior. This was way beyond his level of expertise and he wasn't sure what to do next, the terror of the situation making it impossible for him to think.

"Do you think it can?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe one of us could drive into town?"

"I thought about that, but I think your drive is flooded. Besides, I don't want either of us out there with that thing at the door."

"Our dads won't be home for over a week."

"I know."

"You think maybe it will get tired and give up?" Dean smiled a little despite himself as Kerri tried to lessen the stress. They both knew that that would never happen, but hearing the statement lessened the strain on both their hearts.

As if the joke was fuel Dean found himself renewed, his heart beat slowing, mind suddenly clearing. He could do this, hell, he had to do this, there was no other option. This wasn't a training exercise, wasn't a game; he couldn't call redo or time out. No, this was real life, this was their world handing in the balance, and there was no help in sight.

He took another long look at Kerri, the young girl's eyes shinning with determination and trust, her back straight, as she tried to tune out the sound of the front door banging. And suddenly, Dean knew he wasn't alone, he had her. He was still in charge, still the wall that would block everything evil from the people he loved, but he knew that she was there to support him, there to keep him from falling.

"Sammy." Dean began as he moved back into the living room, Evelyn's head resting on his little brother's lap. At that moment he couldn't have been more proud of the little kid. He had taken on full and complete responsibility for Evelyn, and Dean knew that he would do anything in his power to keep her protected.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Kerri and I have to check the house, the wind is blowing away the salt lines. Do you think you can hold the fort while we're working? I sealed off this room, so nothing can get it, you'll be safe."

"I think I can, what do you want me to do?"

"Just keep Evelyn safe. When she wakes up I want you to keep her calm, and ignore the singing and the tapping."

"Are you sure it can't get in the house?"

"It might be able to get in the house, we have to check, but I promise it can't get in this room. Ok?"

"Ok, just hurry up."

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Dean squeezed his little brother's shoulder, sighing when he felt how tense the small boy was. Sammy was doing his best to be brave, of that Dean was sure, and he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. After all, he was the big brother, and it was his job to keep Sam safe and happy.

Kerri checked over Evelyn one more time, wrapping a blanket around the pair before turning back to the hallway where Dean was waiting. The pounding on the door had stopped and the pair of eleven year olds weren't sure if they should be happy or worried.

"Where do you think it went?" Kerri began, her voice nothing more than a shaky whisper.

"I'm hoping it just got tired, but my real guess is that it's looking for another way in."

"We don't have enough salt to keep fixing the lines every few hours, and we have to go outside to work any of the protection charms."

"Yeah, I know. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I think we may have enough salt to do the walls around all the rooms. It will be on the floor so the wind shouldn't blow it. And if it passes under the windows, it should still keep it out."

"It could still open the windows though."

"Yeah, but it won't be able to climb through them."

"What about the front and back doors?"

"Put towels under them? That may stop the wind."

"All right, we should start down here and work our way up."

"There's just one thing, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna use up nearly all the salt doing this. If it doesn't work, we're screwed."

"And we still have over a week to wait it out."

"Yeah. I wish I had a better idea, but we just don't have the supplies. Our dads took a lot of the stuff for their hunt."

"Yeah well, I'm sure they weren't counting on a very persistent ghost attacking us."

"Our luck really does stink."

"You're telling me. All right, we'll just have to be sparing with the salt." Dean ran his hand over his face, trying to think of some way to save what little supplies they had. "I've got an idea. After we lay the salt around the room, we can scoop whatever we can get off the windows. It's not much but at least it's something."

"Daddy?" Both Dean and Kerri bolted back into the living room as Evelyn's weak and pain filled voice filled the air, her eyes beginning to flutter. Sam leaned over her, whispering soft, soothing words as he tenderly brushed back her short bangs.

"Hey, Evelyn." Kerri began, kneeling by the sofa. "Open your eyes, sweetie."

"Kerri?"

"Yeah."

"I don't feel good."

Kerri frowned as she felt her little sister's forehead, the heat radiating from her definitely stronger than it had been a few moments before. She looked up at Dean, eyes imploring. "Her fever's up."

Dean only nodded before moving into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of water, two hand towels, a thermometer, and a bottle of children's Tylenol. He wordlessly placed the items on the coffee table before sitting beside his friend, watching as she tended to her little sister.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kerri asked softly, running a wet towel over Evelyn's forehead as she waited for the thermometer to sound.

"I wasn't. I wasn't feeling bad till I saw the lady."

Kerri and Dean immediately looked up at each other, both knowing that their time was running out. The woman had somehow managed to get into the house, maybe not completely, but enough to make one of them sick.

The beeping of the thermometer brought them back to the present, Kerri's face falling as she read the screen. 101.9. It was high, but thankfully not out of control. However, the fact that it had risen so high in such a short period of time had her fearing that, if not controlled soon, it would spike to dangerous levels.

"Hey, Ev? I need you to sit up a little so I can give you some medicine."

"I don't like that stuff, it's yucky."

"Sorry."

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure, Dean will get it while you take the medicine."

"Ok." Evelyn sighed, scrunching up her nose as she swallowed down the medicine, before taking a long drink from the cup Dean gave her.

Kerri was alarmed to see just how much energy that simple action had cost her sister, Evelyn sinking down further into the couch like she had run a marathon instead of just swallowing some medicine.

"Ev, Dean and I have to go check the house, but Sam's gonna stay here, ok?"

"What about daddy?"

"He's not here."

"I want daddy."

"I know, sweetie, but you're gonna have to make due with us right now. I promise we'll get done as fast as we can."

"Ok." Evelyn answered sniffling. She pulled herself a little closer to Sam, her body trembling as she searched for the warmth her fever was stealing away. Dean wrapped the warm blanket tighter around the two before he and Kerri set off to secure the house, all four knowing that, at that moment, all odds were against them.

6666666666666666

The spirit scowled as she watched the house from the edge of the forest, cursing when she saw the older two resealing the windows and doors. She needed to get in there, had to have the children, and she knew she was running out of time. The longer she waited the sooner the fathers would return, and she had no doubt that they would be able to hunt her. No, she needed time with the little ones, time she knew she would run out of if she waited.

But the older two were far smarter and stronger than she had though, and it was ruining all of her plans. She had to find some way around them, either that or she had to take them out of the picture all together. She smiled slightly as she continued to stare at the large house, her hunger and need growing as she sent forth the wind, sent forth her voice. If she couldn't get into the house, then she would just have to bring them outside to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_woops, sorry again for the wait, i have been insanly busy. thank you all once again for the great reviews, they mean so much to me. let me know what you think of the new chapter._

D: as always, i dont own anything.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 10

Dean and Kerri finally finished sealing the last room on the third floor, the large attic the only place they had left to salt. It had taken them far longer than they thought, nearly three hours, but it had to be done. They had checked on Sam and Evelyn twice, both growing more and more concerned when her fever continued to rise. At last check it was 102.4, and undoubtedly rising. But there was nothing they could do but seal the house and hopefully protect themselves from future attack. It wasn't ideal, and Dean could tell that it was taking its toll on Kerri, but, at that moment, it was the way things were.

Dean waited in the hall as Kerri swept the last of the salt from the window sill into a small bag, his own bag considerably lighter than when they had started. She was right, salting the house had used up most of their supplies and Dean wondered if they even had enough to finish the attic. He looked up as Kerri exited the room, both then slowly making their way to the large door at the end of the hall, a lopsided sign reading 'boys only' draped across it. Kerri pulled at the sign a bit, her eyes heavy, shoulders slumped. A few hours ago the two seven year olds had been playing, arguing, acting like children. And now, well now they were huddled together in the living room, sick and terrified, and it just wasn't right.

"We'll figure this out." Dean began, squeezing her shoulder. He wanted to make this right for her, had to make it better, but he was at a loss at what to do. They couldn't contact anyone, couldn't leave the house, and now they were being attacked while still inside it. And on top of everything, they still had over a week to wait it out. A week with no supplies.

"How?"

"Well, first we'll finish the salt lines. And then, I guess we just take things on one at a time."

"Evelyn's sick. She needs a doctor."

"We can fix it ourselves."

"We're almost out of salt. What if this doesn't work?"

"Look, Kerri, I know this all sucks. But I won't let anything happen to you, or Sammy, or Ev. I promise."

"You're only eleven, Dean."

"Doesn't mean I can't kick ass." Dean smiled, squeezing Kerri's shoulder once more before pulling open the attic door.

They were immediately met by a cold and fierce wind, both having to shield their eyes against the sting. Even though it was summer the storms had made the air frighteningly cold, and the two had spent the previous day making sure all the windows were closed and latched. But, obviously, one in the attic was still open.

"Do you think that's how it got in?" Dean asked, moving quickly up the stairs.

"I don't think so, both times it attacked it was through different windows."

"But, why try and sneak in the other windows if there was one up here that was wide open?"

"I don't know, but let's just seal it and get back downstairs." Kerri shivered as they reached the top of the steps. The window on the far side of the room was wide open, both panes swinging back and forth as they were pelted by the wind and rain.

Dean quickly pulled it closed, turning the old lock. He was about to turn and help Kerri with the salt lines when a strong wind crashed through the window, the lock slipping as the window flew open once more.

"Damn it." Dean began, surveying the window.

"What?"

"The lock's broken."

"Is there any other way to keep it closed?"

"Uh, see if you can find something heavy."

Kerri disappeared into the room, returning a few minutes later with a small trunk. "I think it's full of papers, it should be heavy enough."

"Let's see." Dean slid the trunk onto the window sill, the frame shuddering against it as the wind blew. Just as they had decided that the quick fix would hold, another icy gale blew, sending the trunk flying.

"That was the heaviest thing I could find, Dean."

"I have a feeling that nothing would keep that closed."

"We can't lay the salt, it'll all be gone."

"I know. We'll just have to seal off the entire attic. Let's go back downstairs, we'll put a towel under the door and then lay salt in front of it." Dean began as he jogged across the room, Kerri taking one more look at the broken window before turning to follow.

The second he made it to the stairs, as if on que, a bolt of lighting struck Kerri's back yard, passing mere feet from the window. The lightning was so bright that both children were temporarily blinded by it, the shock wave knocking them to their knees. It took Dean several minutes to regain his footing, his ears ringing, eyes still partially blinded.

He ran to Kerri as fast as he could, the young girl still laying on the floor by the open window, completely dazed. "Kerri, you ok? Kerri?" Dean's heart began to beat faster and faster when she refused to answer his call.

He knelt beside her, pulling her up to a sitting position as they both continued to blink the light out of their eyes. Kerri almost jumped when she felt Dean's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that." She began, shrugging away from him.

"Don't scare you? I called you twice and you didn't say anything."

Kerri's eyes grew wide in horror as she stared at the boy before her, Dean looking behind him, searching the room around them for some sign of what she was seeing.

"What?"

"I can't hear you. I see your lips moving, but all I hear is buzzing." She spoke, though to Dean it sounded a bit like she was shouting.

"What do you mean you can't hear me?"

But instead of answering, instead of yelling 'I got you' she just continued to stare at him wide eyed. Dean didn't waste another second. He quickly pulled Kerri to her feet, guiding the frightened, and now deaf, girl down the stairs. He locked the attic door, grabbing a towel from the nearby closed and stuffing it under the frame, before laying a thick line of salt in front of it.

He then turned back to Kerri and pulled her once more to her feet, racing down the stairs and back to the living room, his mind on fire. The lightning was too precise, too well timed to be anything other than an attack. Whatever was hunting them knew what it was doing, knew that he and Kerri were a threat, and now it was trying to taken them out. And now, more than before he was afraid. The lightning had been so close, just beyond the window, and he wasn't entirely sure that the woman had meant for it to hit the yard. After all, had Kerri been a foot closer to the window, it could have ended much different.

666666666666666666

The Watcher scowled, the elder girl not as close to the open window has she originally thought. The salt lines were hurting her, making it harder to figure out exactly where the children where. She knew the younger two were in the living room only because she heard the others tell them to stay there. But now, ever since they had finished laying the salt, the large house had become completely sealed, blocking out all of their movements.

She had meant to hit Kerri with the lightning, but she had missed, and now she was afraid that she had lost her only chance. She smiled slightly then, turning her eyes back up to the attic window, the two panes swinging in the fierce winds. She couldn't get it, but that didn't mean that her song couldn't. She hadn't tried it before because there were so many other, better placed openings. But now, now there was just that one window, blocked only by a towel, and she knew that the flimsy defense wouldn't hold for long.

666666666666666666

Dean and Kerri were running so fast that they nearly fell down the last few steps. Sam's face popped up above the couch at the sound, his arms tightening around Evelyn, preparing to protect her. He continued to stare on in horror when his brother led Kerri back into the room and sat her on the other sofa. She looked ok, but he knew that Dean wouldn't be leading her around like that if something wasn't wrong.

"Kerri?" Sam asked, shifting a bit under the blanket. In all honesty he was sweating, the heat coming off of Evelyn's body, mixed with the blanket was surrounding him like a heater. But he didn't dare let her go, didn't dare let the blanket fall. He needed to keep her safe, and he needed to get her better. And so, he fixed the blanket a little before pressing the ice pack to her forehead once more.

"She can't hear you, Sammy." Dean answered absently as he checked over the salt lines.

"What! Why?"

"The thunder hurt her ears. Don't worry." Dean began when he saw the look of horror grow in his little brother's eyes. "She'll be ok. Now, how is Evelyn doing?"

"She's been asleep since the last time you were here. But she keeps moving around and calling out for her dad."

"That's probably because of the fever. I'm gonna check her temperature and then get her something to eat. Do you think you can wake her up?"

"Yeah."

Evelyn's big eyes slowly blinked open as Sam shook her, her owl like gaze sweeping slowly around the room. He sight finally settled on Kerri. The older girl was laying on the other sofa, her back to the room, arms covering both ears.

"Kerri?" But, for some reason, her sister didn't answer. "Kerri?"

"It's ok, Ev." Sam began, pulling Evelyn up to sit. "She can't hear you, she hurt her ears."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yeah, it just takes a little bit to get them better."

"Oh. Where's Dean?"

"He's getting us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to."

"No, I just wanna sleep." She whimpered, pushing away from Sam.

"Where're you going?"

"I wanna sleep on the sofa with Kerri."

"Ok, but let's ask Dean first."

"Ask me what?"

"I wanna sleep on the sofa with Kerri."

"In a couple minutes, after I check her over. But first I want to know how you're doing." He smiled, sitting beside his brother and Evelyn. He had brought in a few sandwiches and a bunch of drinks, hoping that a little food and tv would help calm all of their nerves.

"I'm tired. And cold. Can we make a fire?"

"Not tonight." He answered, tucking the blanket around them and placing a thermometer in the little girl's mouth. He sighed when he saw the reading. 102.9. "Well." He began, trying to sound confident. "Your fever is higher but not by a lot. I'm gonna give you some medicine then I want you to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry kid, but I need you to eat. You and Sammy both." He pointed to his brother, knowing that he too hadn't eaten in hours. He watched as the two picked at their sandwiches, neither one all that interested. He sighed again before moving to check on Kerri, the girl still laying with her back to the room.

He shook her shoulder lightly, looking over into her face, startled to see tears slowly sliding from her eyes. He quickly turned her onto her back, making sure that neither Sam nor Evelyn saw that she was crying. They were supposed to be protecting them, supposed to be the big, strong, older siblings, and he knew that, seeing her hurt, would be devastating to the children.

He smiled down at her before shinning a light into her ears, Kerri rolling back onto her side as soon as he had finished. He really didn't know what to look for, but checking her over made him feel a little better. He was relieved to see that there was nothing oozing out of her ears, though he really didn't expect there to be. He rubbed her back for a moment, feeling her body shudder as she fought back the silent tears. He just wished that there was something he could do for the pain, that there was some way to ease her fears and suffering.

He scrubbed his face, pulling out the notepad he had brought, and scribbling down a few words before turning it to Kerri.

"It hurts, Dean." She answered back, her voice so quiet that he had to lean in to hear her.

_'Do you think pain killers would help?'_

"I don't know."

_'I'll get you one.'_ Dean patted her back before running back to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a glass of water and one pill. She took it gratefully before falling back onto the sofa, her eyes drifting closed.

It was then that Dean finally noticed just how late it was.

"All right, I think we should all turn in for the night."

"Can I sleep on the sofa with Kerri?"

"I'm gonna bring her over to sleep on that sofa with you guys. I'll keep watch over here."

"Ok." Evelyn mumbled, curling up beside her sister a soon as Kerri laid down. Dean grabbed a few more blankets, making sure all three were covered before moving to the other sofa and turning on the television.

Kerri and Evelyn were asleep within moments, Sam fighting it off for about an hour before he too succumbed to exhaustion. But Dean wouldn't let himself sleep, wouldn't let his guard down, he couldn't. He had to be there, had to protect them.

But well, Dean was only eleven after all, and, after a few hours of fighting, he slowly drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep. He was so tired that he didn't notice the singing, didn't hear the music drifting down the stairs. He didn't even see Sam's eyes open, didn't see the little boy slide off the sofa as if in a trance, didn't hear the back door open as his little brother disappeared into the stormy night.


	11. Chapter 11

_i would like to thank you all once more for the great reviews, they really make my day! i hope you all enjoy this new chapter. let me know._

D: still just for fun.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 11

Kerri woke when she felt the blankets pull. Her hearing was slowly returning, though she could still hear a high pitched whine accompanied by what sounded like a washing machine running inside her head. It took her tired eyes several minutes to focus, but when they did her heart stopped. Sam wasn't there and she could have sworn that she felt a cold wind blowing from the kitchen.

Her trepidation growing with each passing moment, Kerri pushed herself off the sofa and went into the other room, hoping against hope that Sam had simply gone to the bathroom. But she knew, without a doubt that that wasn't the case. No, things in their lives were never that easy. The air grew colder the closer she got to the kitchen, the basement door swinging in the icy gale, the shadow of a small boy visible just outside the kitchen window.

Kerri ran back into the living room, her heart beating faster than she ever thought possible. How in the world had that think managed to get Sam outside? And how didn't Dean wake up when his brother walked by? She was convinced that the brothers had some kind of sixth sense when it came to each other. Dean always seemed to know when Sam was hurt, just like Sam always seemed to know when his brother needed comfort. It was something that had always amazed her, and the fact that it didn't seem to be working now scared her even more.

"Dean. Dean, wake up." Kerri shook her friend but Dean remained motionless, his body falling limp in her hands. She shook him again, but his head only lolled a bit with the force and then settled once more on the worn fabric. "Come on, Dean, wake up! That thing's got Sam!"

But still nothing happened, and she knew that, as soon as Sam made it to the forest, she may not be able to get him back out.

"Evelyn." Kerri began, shaking her sister slightly before gathering up what little supplies they had. "Come on, Ev, wake up." She prodded, as the little girl's eyes slowly slid open.

It was obvious by both the heat radiating off her, and the glazed look in her eyes that the fever was getting worse. But Kerri knew that there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Evelyn would be fine for a while, but Sam was in danger at that very moment.

It broke her heart to have to chose between Sam and her sister, and it was something that she could not do lightly. But, desperate times called for desperate measures and she knew that, in that instant, Sam needed her more. And that was something she couldn't just turn her back on.

"I have to get Sam."

"Please don't go." Evelyn whimpered, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck, the older girl having to strain to hear her.

"I have to, Sam's outside. I have to get him." Kerri spoke softly as she pulled her sister from her neck.

"What about Dean?" Even though she was sure her sister was speaking at a normal level, to Kerri it sounded as though Evelyn was whispering.

"I can't wake him up."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?"

Evelyn just nodded, her big, pale eyes never leaving her sister.

"Ok. I'm gonna go outside and get Sam back. I want you to stay her and try to wake Dean."

"Will he leave, too?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But we won't let anything get you."

"That's what you said to Sam and now he's missing."

"Look, Ev, I know things are bad right now. But me and Dean aren't going to let that thing outside win. That's why I have to go. I have to get Sam back. I promised."

"Ok. Just don't let that thing take you."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Kerri smiled, kissing her little sister's forehead before turning back to the kitchen. She gave Dean one more shake, but he still wouldn't wake. Knowing that there was no other choice she scooped up one of the two shotguns, filling her pockets with consecrated iron rounds before heading towards the basement stairs, and the raging storm beyond.

6666666666666666

Sam stumbled again, sinking down into the knee deep mud as he struggled across the flooding fields. He was freezing and he was scared, but he knew he had to get to the forest, had to get to Dean. He could hear him yelling for help, yelling for his dad. But Sam knew that their dad was away, and he also knew that he had to save his brother. He didn't know what he would do without Dean, didn't know what would happen to him if his big brother wasn't there.

He shook a little, quickening his pace, the forest looming ever closer. He had to find Dean, had to bring him back to the house, had to save him. He didn't know why his brother had gone to the forest, didn't know why he had left the protection of the house, all he knew was that he was in trouble, that he had been trapped by the watcher.

He stopped in his tracks, turning when he heard a faint voice echoing through the still raging storm. He squinted his eyes against the deluge, peering over the fields, trying to see who was yelling. Kerri. It was Kerri. He could see the older girl running across the field, stumbling as the wind blew at her. And then, suddenly, he heard another scream, one echoing from deep within the forest. It was terrifying and gut-wrenching, and it was unmistakably Dean.

He stood there for a moment, at a total loss at what do to. He knew he should stay and wait for Kerri, knew that it was better to have back up when going against something evil. But he also knew that Dean was alone, at the hands of a monster, and that he was running out of time. With one last look at the struggling girl behind him, Sam turned and continued back towards the forest, his mind focused on just one thing.

He never heard Kerri's screams, never saw the twisted smile of the watcher. No, all he knew, all he understood at that moment was that Dean was in trouble, and it was up to him to save him.

6666666666666666

Kerri screamed out in blind frustration when she saw Sam turn back towards the forest, his little legs carrying him quicker than was possible. He was in some kind of trance, being lured away by the spirit, and she wasn't able to stop him. She knew that the thing had done something to him, knew that it had done something to Dean, but she just didn't know what. And then, it suddenly dawned on her.

It was the music, the watcher was using the music to control them. But her sister was already sick, already effected by the being, and even though her hearing had returned, it was still weak at best, the storms making her deaf once more. No, the only people the music could reach were Sam and Dean, and it had definitely reached them. She struggled harder against the freezing winds, knowing that the entity was only minutes away from tearing apart all of their lives, only moments away from tearing apart the Winchesters. And there was no way that she was going to let that happen.

They were her family, maybe not by blood, but that never really mattered to her. Sam and Dean had meant the world to her ever since she had met them, and she wasn't about to loss either of them now. No, they were supposed to kill the thing that had killed their mothers, they were supposed to grow up and be happy, to be hunters like their father. They weren't supposed to be lost here, on a dark night, in a place they had always believed to be safe.

The winds died down as soon as she stepped into the forest, the tall trees blocking out the gale. It was eerily silent, almost like stepping into another world and she couldn't help but shiver. She swept her flashlight across the trees, holding the shotgun tightly, ready to take whatever lay before her head on. She swore quietly when the ringing in her ears increased, the wind obviously having done damage to her already injured ears. She had hoped that she would have been able to hear Sam, to follow him, but that was obviously no longer the case.

So instead, she shone her light around, finally deciding to take the only path she could find, a path that lead her deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

66666666666666666

Evelyn sat, wide eyed and shaking, staring at the door her sister had disappeared through. The wind continued to howl as the rain beat heavily on the old windows. The little girl tried to keep her eyes opened, tried to be brave, but she couldn't help but think of her big sister and Sam, both lost to the black void just beyond the safety of their home. She didn't want to be alone, didn't want Kerri to go out into the storm, and now that she was gone, Evelyn was afraid that she would never return.

Overcome by fear she slid off the couch, the heavy blanket still wrapped around her trembling shoulders. She moved quickly to Dean, shaking him, tears rolling down her cheeks. But he stayed motionless, save for the loll of his head as she pushed him. She shook him harder and harder, needing him to wake up, needing him to make it all right.

Dean was always there to fix everything, to make the bad stuff go away. But now the monster had taken both Sam and Kerri, and she was afraid that he wouldn't be able to fix it. She nearly cried out when she heard a soft moan from the couch, Dean's eyes fluttering open. She shook him again, lighter this time, needing to him to get up as fast as he could.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Dean's eyes stayed open, the older boy staring blankly around the room before his gaze fell on her.

"Dean, you have to wake up."

"Evelyn? What's wrong?"

"The monster got them."

"What monster?"

"The one outside. The one that sings."

The instant the words left her mouth, Dean's world shifted back into focus, the events of the past several days slamming into him. Their fathers' hunt, the storms, the singing, the thing at the door. He looked quickly around the room, scanning every inch of it for some sign of Sam and Kerri, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Ev, what do you mean the monster got them?" He asked frantically, grabbing the still sick girl by the shoulders.

"Kerri woke me up. She said that Sam went outside and she had to get him back."

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"She couldn't. I couldn't either."

Dean swallowed, all his fears rising to the surface. "How long?"

"She left almost an hour ago. She said she was just gonna go bring him back inside. But that was so long ago. I tried to be brave, Dean, I really tried."

"It's ok, Ev. You've been very brave." Dean tried to calm her as he ran around the room, gathering up what few supplies they had. "Listen, Evelyn. I know that you're scared, but I'm gonna need you to be brave, too."

"Please, don't leave me here by myself, Dean." Evelyn cried, throwing herself at the older boy.

"I have to go get them back."

"No! That's what Kerri said and she hasn't come back. Please, Dean, please don't go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I can't leave them out there."

"But you won't come back either."

"Yes, I will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the oldest. Our dads wouldn't have left me in charge if they didn't think I could handle it."

"But Kerri's the same age, and she's missing."

"Yeah, but she's not a hunter, like me."

"You promise you'll bring them back?"

"I promise. Now, I want you to stay in here. You have to fix the salt line by the door after I go outside, and then don't leave this room."

"What if the monster gets in? What if it makes me go outside, too?"

"Whatever you do, Evelyn, don't listen to the music. That's the only way this thing can get you out of here. So, whatever you do, ignore it. Cover your ears, or turn on the tv real loud, whatever you have to do. Just don't listen to it."

"Ok."

"Hey, have I ever broken a promise?"

"No."

"Then why would I start now? I'll bring them back, ok."

"Yeah, ok."

Dean gave the terrified little girl a reassuring smile before walking down the basement stairs and disappearing into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

_ok, i wanted to have this up yesterday, but this site was being difficult. thank you all for the wonderful reviews and i hope you enjoy the next chapter. as always, let me know. _

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 12

Dean ran as fast as he could across the muddy fields, his heart pounding against his chest. Sam and Kerri were both missing, and he had somehow slept through it all. What kind of a hunter would do that, what kind of a hunter would lose the two people he had sworn to protect? And his father, oh god, he couldn't even imagine what his father would say, what would happen to him when he and Tom returned.

Not only had he managed to lose his brother, but he had also failed Mr. Harrison. Kerri was missing and Evelyn was growing sicker and sicker by the minute and he knew that, if he couldn't fix this, there would be no way he could ever face either hunter again. No, he had to find them, had to bring them home, had to keep them safe, no matter what the cost to himself.

And, all at once, the incident with the Striga filled his mind. But it wasn't just the creature's attack on Sam that weighed heavily on his soul, it was his father's subsequent reaction. He had once seen such trust in those dark eyes, such pride, but now that gaze just passed right through him like he wasn't even there. He was supposed to protect Sammy and he didn't, end of story, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to regain that trust. But maybe, just maybe if he never screwed up again, he wouldn't lose any more of it.

The trek up to the forest was longer and more tiring than Dean had thought possible, the young boy heaving as he finally made it past the first row of trees. He nearly fell to his knees when the winds suddenly stopped, the calm of the dark forest both welcomed and terrifying. They were in there somewhere, he just knew it, and he would get them back if it was the last thing he did.

He followed the only path he could find, gripping the shotgun tighter and tighter as he wound his way into the heart of the dark and lonely forest. He kept sweeping his light from side to side, sure that there was something there, something watching him. He couldn't see who or what it was, but he could feel it, and it shook him. But, above all else, above the watching and the darkness, was the silence. There weren't even birds.

"Sammy? Kerri?" Dean called out into the gloom, knowing that whatever was there knew that he was there, too. There was no need to be quiet when your cover was already blown.

"Sammy? Kerri? Answer me!" He couldn't help the tremble in his voice, his body shaking with both cold and fear. He had lost them, right in their own backyard.

"Sammy, Kerri? Please."

But no sound met his ears.

666666666666666

Kerri wandered through the forest, the cold air freezing her already soaked body. The ringing in her ears had finally begun to subside, but the pain was still there, and growing stronger. She just wanted to find Sam and then get back to her nice, warm, safe home. And, at that moment, she wished that her father and John had not gone on the hunt. But then, this thing seemed to have been watching them for a long, long time and there was no way of knowing when it would have attacked again. And, as selfish as it was, she was glad that Sam and Dean were there, because she didn't think she would have made it this far if it were only her and Evelyn.

She spun on the spot when the winds began to grow, her flashlight barely piercing the heavy darkness the surrounded her. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that she was in another world, not a mere quarter of a mile from the home she had known for so long. She had been all around her property with her father on many occasions, even into the forest. But there had been an adult with her then, a hunter, and, whatever was in there obviously didn't want him to know. But now, now it was just the children, and it was clear that the thing in the forest wanted them to be gone by the time their fathers returned.

Kerri's mind wandered as she made her way down the trail, searching the shadows for any sign of Sam. As she walked the same thought raced through her mind over and over again. What would her father and John do if they came home to find all four children gone? What would happen to the two men when the only things they had left in their lives were beyond their reach forever?

She could remember what it was like before her mother was killed, could remember how often her father would smile, and laugh. But, the day her mother was taken from them, the night the fire destroyed her first home, all that changed. It was almost like her father was never happy again. Sure, he was a great dad, and he laughed along with his two small children, but it wasn't the same laugh, wasn't the same smile. It was almost like he could still picture her, playing with her girls, laughing with them, and so those happy moments broke his heart even more.

And John, oh god, what would happen to John if Sam and Dean were gone? Truth be told, she had actually been afraid of him the first time she saw him. He was a formidable man, like her father, but there was a darkness in his eyes that was unnerving to the small child. He was a man on a mission, a man hell bent on revenge, and he was a man that would never let anything stand in his way.

Every breath he took was for both vengeance and love, his mind focused on nothing but destroying every bit of darkness before it reached his boys. And Kerri knew, beyond a doubt that Dean and Sam were more precious to John than anything else on this earth, and she was terrified at what losing them would turn him into. No, the only thing that kept him together, the only thing that kept him from falling over the edge, was his children, and she had known that from the very instant they all stepped through the door. She unconsciously quickened her pace when she thought of the two hunters, thought of what could really be lost in the twilight.

It wasn't just her life, and it wasn't just Sam's, the future was at stake, and she was afraid that she was running out of time. Because she knew, without a doubt, that without their children, Tom and John would cease to exist as she knew them. And the alternative was terrifying. Losing their wives had set them on this path of vengeance, and she shuttered to think was losing their children would do.

She shook away the thought, focusing on the night around her, her eyes searching the darkness for something, anything to end her nightmare. She almost cried out in relief when her light finally found the small figure that was Sam. He was standing about thirty meters ahead of her on a small outcropping of rock, a murky lake a few meters below him. She called out to him, but the little boy stood stock still, his eyes staring off into the distance, lips moving, but Kerri could not hear any sound. And then, just moments before she reached him, he pitched forward, disappearing with a splash into the icy waters.

66666666666666

Sam couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face, his short legs carrying him as fast as they could along the path. He could see his brother there ahead of him, running in the opposite direction, running further and further into the forest. He tried to call out to him, tried to make him stop, but Dean just kept running, kept ignoring him. And Sam didn't know why.

He was scared and alone and his brother was ignoring him. He wanted to go back to the house, wanted to get back inside where it was safe and warm, but he knew he couldn't leave his big brother, knew that he had to save him.

"Dean! Please stop! Dean!" Sam yelled again, his eyes blurred from tears. He was so scared, and so cold, and he just wanted to go home. "Dean! Dean, please stop ignoring me! Please stop running, Dean!"

Sam cried again and again, his breathing labored, face shinning with sweat despite the cold temperatures. He was sure that he couldn't run anymore, his big brother was so much taller and so much faster, and Sam was growing so tired of running. However, as if reading his mind, Dean stopped, moments before Sam would have fallen over from exhaustion.

For a moment, Sam just stared at his brother, wondering why the older boy had stopped so suddenly. The seven year old was slowly closing the ten meter gap between him and Dean when his big brother pulled the number one most unexpected move of the century. He jumped off the path on which they were standing, falling a few feet into the dark and deep waters of a large lake.

Sam was on the rocks in seconds, scanning the dark water for any sign of his brother, any hint of his hero. He didn't know why Dean had jumped into the cold water, didn't know why he was out in the forest to begin with. Maybe the watcher had put some kind of spell on him, made him think that the only safe place was in the water. Sam shivered at the though, new tears running down his face. He could swim just fine, that wasn't the problem. But, if something was wrong with Dean, he knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to swim him back to shore.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam's eyes darted up at the sound, scanning every inch of the lake. His heart swelled when he saw Dean, treading water in the middle of the lake, a smile plastered on his face.

"Come on, dude, the water's warm."

"I think you should get out of there, Dean."

"Aw, Sammy, it's fun. I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen."

"But the thing at the window? The storms? It's cold, Dean."

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No."

"I promise, Sam. The water's warm, you'll have fun."

"But--."

"Stop being such a baby and just jump in!"

"I don't want to."

"Wuss. Hey, how long do you think I can hold my breath?"

"What--?"

"How long?"

"I don't know, a couple minutes?"

"Well then, that's how long you have to get your scared butt in here, because I'm not coming up till you tag me."

"Dean, I don't wanna play."

"Your call, but dad's gonna wanna know why you let me drown."

"Dean--."

"Two minutes, Sammy." And with that Dean disappeared beneath the water.

Sam stood on the rock, his heart racing, mind running a mile a minute. He didn't want to play and he didn't know why Dean was making him. He didn't think that Dean would hold his breath till he drowned, but then he had never seen his brother back down from a dare before, no matter how dangerous. With one last look around the dark and lonely forest, Sam took as deep a breath as he could and stepped off the rocks, the icy water paralyzing him as he broke the surface.

And, as the small child sank below the murky waters, the spirit looked on, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

_well, this was a speedier update than i thought it would be. thank you all once again for the great reviews, and i hope you all enjoy this chapter. it is a bit shorter than the rest, but i just cant find a better place to stop. as always, let me know what you think. _

D: i wish i owned them, but sadly, sam and dean belong to others.

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 13

Kerri hesitated for only a second before running to the edge of the rocks, stopping just long enough to drop her supplies before jumping into the dark water. Her body froze the moment she broke the surface, the water far colder than she had thought. It was like being stabbed with hundreds of knifes, each one driving deep into her now freezing skin. It took her several long minutes to even remember to breath, to kick towards the surface before she drowned.

With quickly waning strength she finally made it back from the icy depths, her starved lungs pulling in as much of the cold night air as she could. She coughed for a few seconds, her numb body dipping beneath the water as she struggled to breath in the much needed oxygen. Her heart beat faster and faster when she scanned the lake, the deep waters blacker than the night around her. Sam had yet to resurface, and she knew that his time was quickly running out.

"Sam." She called, hoping that the little boy had surfaced and swum to the shore while she was under the water. She didn't know what calling out his name was going to accomplish though, since her ears were now ringing once more, the pain almost unbearable. The icy water had flooded into her already damaged eardrums, and she was afraid that her hearing would be lost for good.

But at that moment, she would have given up the sense forever if it meant that she would find Sam, safe and well. She couldn't let him be lost, couldn't let any more darkness destroy that small and shattered family. She knew that that little boy beneath the water was all that was holding Dean together and that losing him would be the end of the older boy, and that was something she just couldn't allow. They had both seen too much loss in their short lives, had both suffered through too much pain, and, if she could lessen it, even a little, then that was what she would do.

She swam back to where she saw Sam go under, taking a deep breath before diving back down beneath the icy waters. The cool liquid stung her eyes as she searched the depths for Sam, the inky water making it nearly impossible to see. Her lungs were burning but still she looked, swimming as deep as she could, but fearing that the mountain lake was too deep for her to search properly. She was about to turn back when her outstretched fingers swept across the fabric of Sam's hoodie, his small body floating limp in the wet abyss.

She kicked forward, her lungs seizing, brain growing fuzzier. She had to pull him up, had to bring him back to the surface with her, the little boy sinking further and further with each passing second. She pulled his still body close to her's, wrapping an arm around his waist as she swam as fast as she could towards the surface, but she had gone far deeper than she realized. Just when she was sure that the icy depths would claim them both, drag them down where they would never be found, she felt the cold air on her face. She gasped, taking in as much air as her tired lungs could, still struggling to keep Sam above water.

His head lolled forward, his skin pale, chest still and silent. He wasn't breathing. His heart wasn't beating. Fear quickly turned to adrenaline as Kerri made her way to shore, laying Sam down in the mud and beginning CPR. She could feel tears running down her face as she breathed for him, his skin cold to the touch, lips a deep shade of blue. She couldn't let it all end like this, lost in the darkness of a freezing summer night, alone, and almost forgotten. No, Sam couldn't leave the world like this, she wouldn't let him. After all, he was only seven years old.

"Come on, Sam." She panted as she continued the CPR, her own body growing weak and cold. But no amount of fatigue would stop her. No, the only thing that could do that was Sam's breathing, his heart beat.

"Come on, Sam, please." Two breaths, back to compression.

"Please, Sam." Two breaths, back to compression.

"Sam." Just as she leaned over to give him another breath he began to cough, his body expelling the water he had inhaled. Kerri nearly crumpled in relief, pulling Sam to his side so he wouldn't choke as he coughed. In that moment, it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

"You've only staved off the inevitable." The voice that spoke behind her, though she could barely hear it, was bitter and sweet in the same breath, so icy that the young girl felt the water on her skin freezing. She left Sam where he lay as she slowly stood and faced the thing behind her.

It looked like a woman, its face holding all the features that one would expect from a human. But there was something different about her, something so inhuman that it made the young girl shiver. It wasn't that she was dead, Kerri had seen spirits before, no this was something terrifyingly different. Its nails were long and sharp, eyes hungry and red, fang like teeth bared. In all truth, it was more like an animal than a person. But, when it had sung, it had been one of the most beautiful things Kerri had ever heard.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore." The eleven year old spoke difiantly, blocking a whimpering Sam from the monster that was trying to steal him.

"You don't have a choice. Do you really think that you can hold me off till the hunters return?"

"I will if I have to."

"Oh child. Just face it, you've lost."

"Not as long as I'm still breathing, I haven't."

666666666666666

"Sammy? Kerri?" Dean called again, panic rising in him like white hot fire. He hadn't stopped running since he left the house, his lungs and legs burning as he continued down the trail. They had had an hour's head start on him, but he was determined to find them. He wasn't going to let the darkness steal away another person he loved.

He rounded a corner, each tree looking the same as the last, a dark haze falling thick and suffocating over everything that lay around him. It was almost like stepping onto an alien planet, everything he thought he should know changed in that silent night. They were just trees after all, but there, in that still nothingness, they seemed to be nothing short of monsters.

The deep silence of the haunted forest was suddenly shattered by the sound of water, or rather, a large splash. Dean cursed as he ran, his heart beating faster and faster with every step he took, every footfall bringing him closer to the sound. He quickened his pace even more when a second, larger splash echoed from the distance. Sammy and Kerri, it couldn't be anything or anyone else, and he knew it.

To the terrified eleven year old it seemed like hours before he reached the edge of the lake. He stood on the rocks, searching the area for any sign of Sam and Kerri, his eyes growing wide in horror when he finally saw them. They were on the other side of the lake, Kerri standing between a small, still lump that could only be Sam, and the creature that had been trying to trap them.

He scrambled down the steep stones as fast as he could, his sneakers slipping in the soft mud. He needed to be there, he had to save them. There was no other option, no other choice, he had to save Sam and Kerri if it was the last thing he did. He knew, beyond a doubt, that he would never be able to face Tom, John, or Evelyn again if he failed. He slipped and slid as he ran around the shores of the large, dark lake, voices rising up to meet his eager ears as he drew closer and closer to the three figures.

"Oh child. Just face it, you've lost."

"Not as long as I'm still breathing, I haven't."

"Shut up, Kerri." Dean whispered under his breath as he snuck up behind the watcher, his jade eyes shifting between it, Kerri and Sam. He really wished that she would stop provoke things that were trying to hurt her, it never really helped the matter. And for once Dean knew that it wasn't something that he could be blamed for. No, she had been picking fights with things much bigger than her since the first day he had met her, and he didn't think that she would ever stop.

She was a lot tougher than she looked, which in the hunting world was definitely an advantage. But then, Dean didn't really want her to be a hunter. No, he was hoping that he would grow to be strong enough to protect them all, good enough to keep Sam, Kerri and Evelyn from ever having to hunt. It was dangerous, and it was disturbing, and if he could protect the other three from it, than so be it.

He slowed his steps when the spirit seemed to grow, its icy blue hue changing to one of deep violet. "That can be arranged, child." It spoke, it's voice no longer sweet but hard as diamonds. It was about to attack, about to destroy her right there before his eyes.

"I don't think so." The thing spun at the words, Dean taking aim and firing in the amount of time it took most people to blink. He stood stock still, eyes murderous as the iron rounds ripped apart the creature's throat, her song morphing into a horrid, strangled cry. Dean fired again before the thing could react, the woman disappearing into the dark night as her hollow and unholy eyes turned blood red.

It was only then that Dean Winchester took a breath.

It was one thing to shoot cans and paper targets, but quite another to take down the real thing and Dean couldn't help the tremble that over took his body. It was a mix of adrenaline and fear and he couldn't help but be frightened of it. After all, he had just killed something, a part of his soul should not be excited by that.

He quickly pushed all the thoughts away though, knowing that they were still far from home and far from safety. The recoil of the shotgun pushed him into a kind of autopilot, his only thought, his only goal was to get to Sammy, to keep him safe, to keep him warm. He couldn't let the darkness take him, couldn't let the little boy be lost. He was all he had left, the only thing that mattered to him anymore.

Dean was too busy wrapping Sam in his jacket to watch Kerri. He was too busy comforting his obviously terrified brother to see the bluish purple haze growing behind the cold and shaken girl, too busy tending to his brother to see the blood red eyes. No, it was only when he heard the scream did he remember her, only when he looked around did he see that she was gone, and it was only then that he realized that the iron had not destroyed the watcher.

"Kerri!" Dean screamed, pulling a shaking and cry Sam to his feet. "Kerri!" But the night was silent, still, and empty, save for the two Winchester brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

_sorry for the little wait, it's been a busy week. thank you all again for the great reviews, and i hope you all enjoy the next chapter. :)_

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 14

Evelyn laid on the sofa, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand what was taking them so long, they had just gone outside. But that monster was out there, waiting for them, and she was afraid that it had gotten them. And so, she laid there and waited for it to come and take her, too. She wasn't old enough to be there by herself, wasn't strong enough to keep herself safe. No, she needed them there, needed them to keep her safe and warm and happy, to keep her from having to be alone.

She jumped up and screamed when she heard the back door slam, the winds outside still howling. She didn't know what was in there, didn't know if it was Dean or if it was the monster coming to take her, too. She curled up into a small ball when she heard the footsteps in the kitchen, footsteps that where coming closer to her with each passing moment.

She tried to make herself as small as she could, tried to hide in the blankets, but she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop crying. The monster was there, in the house, and it was coming to take her, and there was no one there to protect her. She tried to stay quiet, but the footsteps just kept growing as tears fell freely down her face. And, as she watched in horror, a shadow began to creep slowly along the wall as the figure in the kitchen drew ever closer.

"Evelyn?" The little girl cried out in relief when Dean rounded the corner, supporting Sam with his arm and shoulder. Evelyn launched herself at the brothers, nearly knocking them all to the floor. She had never been so happy to see them in all of her short life.

But, her euphoria slowly faded as Dean escorted her and Sam back to the sofa. "Where's Kerri?"

Dean froze at the little girl's question, his heart flooding with fear and grief. _Gone, she was gone._ That was the only thing running through his mind, the only thing he could understand. She was gone, taken from right beside him.

"I have to go back and get her."

"Why? Why didn't she come back with you?"

"I'll get her back, Evelyn. I promise."

"You said that before, and you left her out there!"

"I had to get Sammy back here. I couldn't look for Kerri and try and take care of him at the same time. Look, Ev, I'd never leave your sister out there if I didn't have to. You believe me, right?" Dean had to know if she believed him, had to know that if, by losing Kerri, he had lost her entire family.

"Yeah, I believe you."

"Good, now, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thirsty?" The little girl answered as Dean felt her forehead, relieved when he found the her fever was down.

"Alright. I'll get you something to drink but I need you to stay here with, Sammy."

"What happened to him?" Evelyn asked, surveying the pale, wet and half-conscious boy before her. She was pretty sure that his skin wasn't supposed to be that color, his lips bluer than she had ever seen. And he was cold, so bone chillingly cold.

"He got hurt."

"By the monster?"

"Yeah."

"I feel better, I can take care of him while you go get Kerri back."

Dean couldn't help but smile at the determination is saw her slightly feverish eyes. Maybe he still had a chance to fix this all. "Thank you, Evelyn."

He situated the seven year olds on the sofa, getting them a bit of food and some water and sports drinks before checking the salt lines. He didn't want to leave them here while the creature was still outside but he knew that he had no choice. If he didn't go out there, then Kerri would be lost forever, and that was something that he knew he could never live with.

"Ok guys." He began, checking his shotgun and pocketing a few extra rounds. "I want you two to watch out for each other, and don't go outside, no matter what. The salt lines are still good so it shouldn't be able to get in here."

"Just hurry up. Ok, Dean?" It was the first thing Sam had said since he found him and it broke the older Winchester's heart. He wanted to stay there with Sammy, to be there for him, to chase away the nightmares. But he had lived a life of sacrifice ever since his mother died, and Dean knew that now was no exception. He had to do what had to be done, there was no other way around it.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'll be back with Kerri before you know it."

66666666666666

Dean wanted to scream, plain and simple. There was nothing, no trail, nothing to follow. He had been over the woods again and again, each time coming up empty. The storms were still raging, wind still blowing, but thankfully, the music had stopped. It seemed that iron rounds to the throat were enough to shut her up. But that wouldn't mean anything if he couldn't find Kerri.

Hell, he would have battled a whole group of Wendigos if that was what it took to bring her home safe. Because, that was what he was going to do. There was no backing down, no leaving empty handed. He had to bring her back, had to save her, there was no question. She was his responsibility, his best friend, and he wasn't going to let some out of tune monster take her away.

But he had been looking for so long, hours, and the forest only seemed to be growing larger the longer he looked. He knew there was a lot of ground to cover, the forest was extensive, but he thought there would at least be a clue as to where to go. To make matters worse, the Harrisons lived in the mountains, which meant that the forest was also full of caves in which the watcher could hide.

Dean stopped and sighed, looking down at his watch as he took a few sips of water. Seven hours, he had been looking for her for seven hours. And suddenly, at that moment the eleven year old was torn. He wanted to turn back, to check on Sam and Evelyn, but he also wanted to keep his promise, to bring Kerri home to her little sister.

He couldn't believe he had screwed up so badly, couldn't believe that he had allowed all this to happen. He was supposed to be a hunter, supposed to be able to keep those he loved safe. But he hadn't been able to do that, and he had once again let his father down. He had already lost John's trust, and now he was about to lose that of the Harrisons as well.

And the worse part of all was the faith that the others had in him. And more specifically, the faith Kerri had in him. He could tell that she thought he could take on anything, thought he could do no wrong. She never said so outright, but the trust that she placed in him was enough. And it was something he understood far to well, because it was the same trust Sammy placed in him.

He was Dean, the hunter, the child that could do no wrong. And, that was getting to be a very hard label to live up to. After all, he was human just like the rest of them, but for some reason, they all thought of him as much more. Even his father leaned on him more than was normal, searched for support and acceptance in the eyes of his young child.

He had taken on the responsibility for his family at the age of four, and he had never looked back. John hadn't been strong enough after his mom had died, hadn't been capable of taking care of Sam. No, for weeks he just laid there in the bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes haunted and empty.

It was he, Dean, that fed Sam, that changed him, that rocked him to sleep. All without saying a word. And when his father had started hunting, it was he, Dean, that had comforted him when he came home at night, he who helped clean the blood away, he who made sure that Sammy slept through it all.

And, even though he did all that without a word, without a complaint, it still dug deep into his heart. They needed him to love them, to care for them, but they couldn't see just how much he needed them. They never really understood just what he gave up for them, just what he needed in return. They didn't, but Kerri did.

She understood him, could related to him, and saw him in a way Sammy and John couldn't. After all, she was in the same position as him. She took him at face value, took him for all his faults and all his graces, took him as the friend she had known since childhood. Yes, she placed a great amount of faith in him, but she never asked him to chase away the nightmares, never asked him to comfort her when he himself was terrified. She never asked for anything, and he returned that favor by losing her to a monster. A monster that was living right in her own back yard.

He looked back in the direction of the large house, knowing that he would have to turn back soon, knowing that his brother and Evelyn were there, waiting for him. He needed supplies, and he needed to check on the kids, but, oh god, he needed to bring Kerri back there with him. He didn't know if he could show his face, didn't know what he was going to say to the black haired little girl. After all, what do you say to someone that you have utterly failed?

66666666666666

Sam blinked his eyes open slowly, having fallen asleep shortly after Dean left to find Kerri. He couldn't remember much, other than the fact that Dean had been swimming in the lake moments before he showed up, dry, on the shore beside him. He knew his brother was awesome, but that was impossible. Something had to have happened between jumping in the lake and waking up to see Dean, but what, he just didn't know.

And Kerri. What had Kerri been doing out there? Dean kept saying that she was missing, and try as he might to tell him that she wasn't, Dean just wouldn't listen. Kerri was supposed to be in the house, supposed to be with Evelyn because she was sick, not following him around a dark forest looking for his brother.

But Dean had been insistent and Sam had been too tired to argue, though now, he could see that his brother was right. Kerri was nowhere to be seen, and he didn't know what to tell Ev when she kept asking for her big sister. She had asked him what happened and Sam had to tell her that he didn't know. She had asked where Kerri was and Sam had said that she should have been at the house. She had asked when the two older kids were going to be back, and Sam had told her to go to sleep.

She was still running a fever, her eyes still glazed and distant, and it hurt him to breath and talk. No, all he wanted to do was lay down and close his eyes, and to open them and find that it had all been a dream. He wanted Dean to shake him awake, to watch them roast marshmallows as they listened to the story of "The Pied Piper." He wanted Dean to smile and tell him that everyone was fine, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

But he knew that that wasn't the case. There was a lot to be afraid of and Dean wasn't here to save him from any of it.

Sam jumped when he heard the back door open, Dean appearing a few minutes later, soaked, cold, and lost. Sam had never seen his brother's eyes look so distant, had never seen his face so pale, his shoulders hung so low. His big brother, his hero, was standing there before him broken and afraid, and, Sam noticed, alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_ok, first, sorry for the long wait. first i was sick and then i couldnt upload a file for two days. ggrrr. _

_thank you all again for the great reviews, i am glad you are enjoying this story. as always, let me know what you think. _

_ _

oh the things i had to go through to get this online. WOW!

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 15

Dean sat on the bench beneath the window, staring down at the fields below him, the green slopes mocking him, destroying him. It had been almost three days and Kerri was still nowhere to be found, and the eleven year old was quickly losing hope. He had gone out everyday, searched the forest and surrounding land for hours, coming home only when exhaustion was threatening to claim him. But, no matter how hard or long he searched, he still came home empty handed each time.

And every time he walked through the door, it was to see Evelyn, wide eyed and eager, hoping that he would keep his promise. But as of yet, he had been unable to do so, and he was afraid he would never be able to fulfill that little girl's wish. Her sister was gone, and he didn't know how to tell her that. So, instead, he left Evelyn with Sam, letting his little brother comfort the distraught girl. Because, no matter how hard he tried, Dean just couldn't face her.

He knew he had screwed up, knew he had failed, and Evelyn and her family were going to be the ones to pay for it. And it just wasn't fair. He had promised to keep them safe, told John and Tom that they didn't have to worry about leaving them alone. He had promised all of them that he was good enough to handle the task, and he had been wrong.

He jumped when he heard a light knock on the door, Sam leaning hesitantly against the frame. The little boy had been down with Evelyn while Dean had gone to recheck the salt lines. That had been their routine every since Kerri had gone missing, and it was waring on everyone. Everyday, Dean left Evelyn with Sam, repeating his instructions, all the while refusing to look at the pale eyed girl. And everyday, he left the house, everyday he searched. But no matter how hard he prayed, no matter how long he looked, there was still no sign of his long time friend.

"Dean?" Sam began, slowly inching his way into the room.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean sighed, turning back towards the window. He couldn't look his little brother in the eye, couldn't see the disappointment there.

"Are you hungry?"

It was only then that Dean noticed the wrapped up sandwich clutched in his brother's chubby hand.

"No, I'm ok."

"You have to. It's your favorite, Bologna and ketchup." Sam stated, pushing the food in his brother's hand.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean forced a smile, taking the offering. He fiddled with the wrapper, turning sorrowful green eyes back towards the forest. The storms had continued to rage on outside, mocking him, keeping him cut off from help. They were still so alone, still cut off from the outside world, and it was starting to destroy them all.

Everyday the air seemed to grow colder, the winds stronger, rain heavier. At that moment, Dean would bet anything that this was the spirit's way of showing him that it was pissed. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was sure that that was why it had taken Kerri, too. It had wanted Sam and Evelyn, and Dean was sure that it still did. But instead of trying to take them again, it was punishing Kerri for his interference. And that fact tore at Dean more than any other.

"Are you going back out?" Sam asked, sitting on the bench beside his brother, Kerri's room eerily empty.

"Yeah. I have to."

"Evelyn's fever is up a little bit again."

"What to?"

"101.2."

"That's not too bad, Sammy. It's probably because she's worked up. Keep an eye on her, and give her lots to drink."

"Yeah, I was doing that, but she's sleeping now."

"You should go back down there, you shouldn't leave her alone."

"I will. But you were up here for such a long time. I was just checking on you."

Dean looked down at his watch as Sam spoke, amazed to see that he had been sitting up in Kerri's room, lost in thought, for nearly two hours. He had to pull himself together, had to be ready to go back out and look for his friend.

"Sorry, Sammy. I just got distracted."

"Evelyn keeps asking when you're gonna bring Kerri home."

"I don't know, Sammy. But I will bring her back."

"Alive?"

Dean turned wide eyes toward his brother, the little boy before him voicing exactly what he was thinking. He couldn't believe that Sam could read him like that, and he couldn't believe that his little brother's innocent mind had already begun to consider their friend's death as a real possibility. Dean didn't know what to say. He had been truthful when he said that he would not stop looking until he brought her home, dead or alive.

"Yes, Sam, alive."

666666666666

Dean didn't look at Evelyn when he came down the stairs a few minutes later. He couldn't. There was so much pain in her pale eyes, so much fear, and he knew that he was the one who had put it there. Everything in his life was just spiraling too far out of control, everything he thought he was fading away with each hour that Kerri was missing. A few days before, everything seemed so easy, but now, well now he didn't know what to think.

His entire world was turning on its axis and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kerri was gone, Sam thought she was dead, and Evelyn blamed him. And Dean didn't even want to think about their dads. He had fallen asleep when he was supposed to be protecting them. And the young hunter knew that, for that there would be no forgiveness. This was his fault, and he would fix it or die trying.

He checked and loaded his shotgun, filling his pockets with extra rounds. The storms were growing stronger, almost as though the watcher was calling him out. And he knew that he had to go out and meet the monster's call. Because Kerri was alive, he could feel it in his bones. She was alive, and being used to punish him. The watcher wasn't happy with him, of that Dean was certain, and he knew that that thing wouldn't kill Kerri until he was there to watch it happen.

He look once more at the two seven year olds huddled together on the couch, Sam holding a sobbing Evelyn in his arms, before turning towards the door, and back into the cold and stormy night. He had to find her, he had to make this right. He couldn't face losing her, wouldn't consider the possibility that she might already be gone, not even for a moment. He would find her, safe and whole, and he would bring her home.

66666666666666

Kerri laid on the cold, muddy ground, her body shaking uncontrollably. She had never been so cold in all her life, her clothes, though long since dry, seemed to hold in the icy temperature of the lake. She tried pulling her hoodie tighter, but it didn't even offer her the slightest bit of warmth. And so, she had remained curled up in a ball for who knows how long, trying to hold on, to stay strong until Dean came and got her.

But it had been so long, and she was so cold. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, where ever she was being far to dark to tell, but she knew that it had been a while. She had fallen asleep several times, her pain wracked body unable to stay ludic. And still, Dean had not come.

She had tried to hold back her tears for as long as she could, but every time she opened her eyes, every time she awoke to find that she was still alone, she could feel her heart breaking. She knew that Dean would never leave her there, hurt and frightened, not if he could help it. He was far more resourceful and resilient than anyone else she knew, eleven years old or otherwise, and she knew that the only thing that could stop him was injury or death.

_'No!_' She shook herself, refusing to believe that he was gone. _'If Dean were dead, the world would know it.' _

"You think so, child?"

Kerri jumped when she heard the icy voice, her blue eyes opening to see the monster hovering above her. It was staring down with blood red eyes and a hungry, unnatural smile. Its throat was ripped to shreds, the voice that had once sounded so angelic and beautiful now as rotting and horrid as the creature it belonged to.

But instead of answering it, instead of giving it the pleasure of watching her suffer, Kerri just closed her eyes and pulled up her hood. Repeating to herself over and over again that Dean would be there soon, that he would come for her.

Reading the young girl's mind, the watcher merely laughed, a steady purple haze growing around it as it spoke.

"He's not coming. He has his brother, safe and sound, he has no need to venture out again."

"Shut up." Kerri whispered, her ears popping and stinging as the icy voice echoed in them. She pushed the fabric of her sweater into her ears, the plain almost unbearable. She tried to breath through it, but her fear and fatigue were getting the better of her. She could feel something thick and warm soaking into her hood as she pushed it to her burning ears, a steady ringing growing as tears ran down her pale face.

She was so cold, and so scared and now in more pain than she could ever remember. All she wanted was for Dean to find her, to bring her home, lay her by the fire and tell her that everything would be ok. She needed him to be there for her, to take care of her, to save her. But, as the pain and cold finally claimed her, she was afraid that he would never come.

66666666666666

The watcher smiled down as the girl before her finally fell into the dark oblivion. She was amazed that the child had managed to hold on for so long. In fact, the watcher was amazed by all the children. They were all so much stronger than she had anticipated, and she knew that she was running out of time. It was only a week now until the hunters returned and the creature knew that that would not be enough time. She had been waiting so long, and now she knew that it had all been in vain.

But then again, maybe not all was lost. It smiled once more as it looked down at Kerri, Dean's frantic voice echoing to it through the forest. If it couldn't have the younger two, than it would take the older ones. Oh yes, taking the older two would destroy both families, leaving the little ones, Sam and Evelyn, vulnerable in the future. And it would leave the adult hunters nothing more than empty shells.

Yes, it thought as it moved towards Dean, it hadn't lost yet, and with these two, it wouldn't. It may not get what it wanted, but maybe, just maybe, taking Kerri and Dean would turn out even better.


	16. Chapter 16

_first, sorry this took so long, but work has been crazy, and it appears that it will stay that way for quite some time. _

_thank you all for the great reviews, i am glad you are all enjoying it. if all goes according to plan there are only two, or at the very most three chapters left to this story. so hang in there, it's coming to an end. _

_as always, let me know what you think. :)_

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 16

Dean stumbled through the driving rain, his body shaking as the air around him grew steadily colder. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, his keen eyes searching the shadows around him for both Kerri and the watcher. There was something wrong, something different about the forest. He had been searching it for days but now, for the first time, he felt like he was being followed.

"You're more hunter than I thought you were, Dean." The breath was like frost against his skin. Dean turned slowly at the sound of the voice, shotgun raised.

It was smiling, hell, it was always smiling, but it never failed to unnerve him. Why did the bad guys always have to smile like they were about to take a bit out of you? He subconsciously backed up as the creature's red eyes began to pulse, it's fingernails growing longer right before his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, willing his voice to stay even, while his heart continued to race.

"You could feel me coming a mile away, couldn't you?"

"Well, ghosts kind of have a calling card, you know. Hard to miss."

"Oh my, your daddy has taught you a lot. It's a shame it wasn't enough, though."

"You leave him out of this."

"What do you think he will do when he returns home to find only the little ones?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"You really think you can beat me, Dean?"

Dean just glared at it, not trusting his voice to answer. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could destroy it, but that wasn't about to stop him from trying. However, the thing before him only smiled, as though reading his mind.

"Well, even if you can, your father will still come home to find one missing. You should have heard her as she died. Crying, screaming out for her daddy, for you."

"You shut up, Bitch. She's not dead, I'd feel it."

"You would, would you? You'd feel her ice cold skin, feel her empty eyes, the stillness of her chest. You'd feel that all?"

Dean tried to focus, tried to raise the gun to fire, but he found it near impossible. All he could see, all he could feel was Kerri, dead in his arms, the weight of her body pulling at his every muscle. Her hollow eyes staring at him, pleading for the help that never came. He couldn't see past the dark spots before him, couldn't erase the image of her grey skin, her tangled hair. All sound was gone, muffled by the fierce beating of his heart. She wasn't dead, he wouldn't let her die.

He didn't feel himself fall to his knees, didn't see the creature smile as it wrapped grotesque arms around him, stealing away what little consciousness he had left. No, he didn't see any of it, didn't feel any of it. All he knew, all he could understand was the image of his best friend dead in his arms, and his father's disappointed eyes staring through his soul.

6666666666666

Dean had never been so cold in all his life. His skin felt like there was a layer of ice on it, his body shivering so much that he was sure he had pulled a muscle. He didn't know where he was, but he wouldn't have been surprised to open his eyes and find that he was in some kind of freezer. Or maybe at the bottom of the lake. The eleven year old suddenly sat up, his eyes open, heart beating fast.

The forest, the lake, the watcher, Kerri. It all came back to him like a flood. He looked around frantically, his meager supplies gone, head throbbing. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remember was being in the forest, being with the watcher. It was showing him things, showing him lies, because he knew that it couldn't possibly be true. Kerri couldn't be dead, he would not allow it. This was all his mistake, a result of his carelessness, and he was not about to let her suffer because of it.

Dean closed his eyes again, breathing slowly, evenly, trying to regain some composure. He had to stay strong, had to stay sharp. He couldn't and wouldn't let this thing win, not now and not ever. He was a hunter, and he had wanted to be one ever since his father first taught him to shoot. He was born to do this, of that he was certain, and he wasn't going to let some lowly spirit put an end to one of the Winchesters.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet, his head pounding. He swayed for a moment as he stood, willing his eyes to adjust to the never ending darkness around him. He still couldn't make out where he was, but, as the shadows of shapes began to focus around him, he guessed he was in some sort of cave. And by the sound and feel of it, it was somewhere near water.

He took several deep breaths before moving forward, arms outstretched, searching for some way out of his darkened prison. He couldn't believe he had screwed up so badly, that he had let the watcher take him. Had he seriously just stood there while the thing swooped down and spirited him away? Dean shook his head, wanting to smack himself.

"Smooth, Winchester." He mumbled, moving toward what he hoped was a wall. This was bad, this was very bad. And worst of all, was that Sam and Evelyn were now completely alone.

And suddenly, the watcher's words floated back to him, echoing back from his mind.

'_What do you think he will do when he returns to find only the little ones?'_

In all honesty, Dean didn't know what his father or Tom would do if they returned home to find only Sam and Ev. He was pretty sure that Tom would search for Kerri, that he would be destroyed if he found her gone, but Dean just didn't know how his dad would react. He told himself that John would hunt the bastard that killed him down, that he would cry, but that was before the striga, before he failed. Ever since that night, his dad had looked at him differently, had treated him differently, and Dean just didn't know what to think anymore.

His internal torment was cut short, however, when he tripped over something concealed in the dark, the obstacle taking him by such surprise that he didn't have any time to regain his balance. And so, he fell to the muddy ground, dazed, his legs still caught up in whatever he had tripped over. He sneakers were tangled in what felt like fabric and Dean jumped forward, praying to god that it was the duffle he had lost in the forest. But when his fingers finally reaching the object, finally ran over the fabric, he couldn't help the bile that rose up in his throat. It wasn't a duffle, it was a person.

Dean sat, trembling, a few feet from the discovery, the meager lunch Sam had forced him to eat making a disturbing reappearance. The figure had been so cold, so still, its hair like brittle straw against his hand. And he didn't dare take one step closer. He couldn't see who it was in the darkness, but he knew that there was only one person it could be.

No one lived near the Harrison family, their large house a good seven miles from the town and about four miles to the nearest neighbor. So the chances of it being some random stranger were next to nothing. Dean gingerly stretched his had out once more, afraid to feel what was there again. He knew who it was, knew who it had to be, but he couldn't make his heart and mind accept it.

The first thing he touched was her tangled hair, the long locks running through his fingers as he moved down towards her neck. '_Please, please, please.' _He kept chanting, praying to god that she was alive. But she was so still, and so cold. He took a few deep breaths before finally pushing his fingers against her neck, unchecked tears rolling down his face. This couldn't be the end.

But there, beneath his waiting fingers, was a miracle. He fell down over her prone body, breathing hard, hugging her for all that he was worth. She was alive, hurt and cold, but still alive. And, in an instant, he felt the adrenaline run through his body. She was still alive, and that meant that they could still beat this thing, that they could still survive.

6666666666666

Sam and Evelyn sat silently on the old sofa, both staring unseeing at the television screen. It had been seven hours since Dean had left again, and Sam knew that that was far too long for his brother to be gone. After all, the sun had set a good two hours before, and the little boy knew that Dean would not have stayed in that forest past dark. It wasn't safe and, no matter how much he wanted to save Kerri, Sam knew that Dean would never leave him alone, especially if there was something dangerous on the loose.

No, Dean should have been back by now, of that Sam was sure, and the seven year old knew that something was now very wrong. The storm seemed to have gained in intensity again, the lights dimming, tv flickering. It was coming, he could feel it, and by the way Evelyn was clutching his arm, Sam knew that she could feel it, too. It was like a rattle deep down in his bones, a tremor slowly making its way through his entire body. Something had happened to Dean.

"He's not coming back either, is he?" Evelyn asked quietly, her eyes red with tears.

"Yes he is." Sam tried to be strong, but he couldn't help the waver in his voice. Dean had to come back, he always came back.

"Then why hasn't he yet? He's been gone so long now."

"I don't know. Maybe it's taking him longer to walk back with Kerri?"

The instant the words left his mouth, Sam knew that it was the wrong thing to say. He thought it would give her a little hope, thought it would calm her. But instead, Evelyn began sobbing once more, crumbling into his arms as she cried.

"She's never coming back."

"Yeah, she is."

"How do you know?"

"Because Dean told me that he wasn't going to rest till he brought her home."

"But what if that thing killed him?"

"It didn't." Sam shouted, making Evelyn jump. "It didn't get Dean, I'd know it."

And it was true. If that thing had killed his brother, Sam was sure that he would have known. He could always feel him, always sense him, no matter how far away he was. It was like an idea at the back of his mind, always there, never wavering. No, Dean was still alive, of that Sam Winchester was sure.

"Look, Evelyn." Sam began, Evelyn turning pale eyes toward him as he spoke. "They're alive. But I still wanna go out there and check around just to make sure they're not hurt."

"No!" Evelyn screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me!"

"I'll come back."

"That's what Kerri and Dean said. They didn't come back, Sam, and you won't either! Please, please don't leave."

"They might be in trouble, I have to help them."

"Then I wanna go, too."

"No, Ev, you're too little."

"I'm older than you are."

"Look--."

"I'm going with you."

"But you don't know how to hunt."

"I know just as much as you do. Please, Sam, don't leave me by myself."

Sam stared long and hard into Evelyn's eyes, amazed at the courage and resolve that he found there. Maybe it was the life that he and his brother led, or maybe it was just that Evelyn acted so young. Whichever it was he didn't know, but at that moment she wasn't the annoying girl he had grown up with, at that moment, she was as determined and capable as him.

"Ok. We only have the one shotgun, is there any more ammo downstairs?"

"Yeah, plus there's bags of old led shavings, too. Dad hasn't made them into bullets yet."

"We'll take what we can get. Is there anymore salt?"

"Only what's around the house."

"We can't move that."

"I know. My dad's got a whole bunch of protection amulets and stuff downstairs, we can take some of them."

"Alright, let's get them then head out."

Sam grabbed his backpack and two flashlight before turning and taking Evelyn by the arm, the two seven year olds disappearing out of the now empty house and into the stormy night.


	17. Chapter 17

_oh my goodness, work has been killing me. two 65 hour weeks in a row! blak!!! anyone want a job as a bartender?? Once again, sorry for the wait, and thank you all again for the great reviews, they mean the world to me. _

_And well, everyone, there is only one more chapter left after this, and i will hopfully have it up in just a few days. lets all hope that my work slows down. because, my brain is about to turn to mush. hehe._

_let me know what you all think. :)_

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 17

The watcher stood at the edge of the lake, fuming. How in the world could four children be causing her so many problems? She had expected the hunters to be the main obstacle, but getting rid of them had not been the easy fix she had been hoping for. If anything, it was making things more difficult. She needed time with the children she chose, time to break them, time to steal away their souls. She needed to do it slowly, because too much would kill her instantly, and too little would give her less years on this earth. No, everything had to be precise, exact, and now the little ones were screwing it all up.

She had been forced to chose the older two since she already had one and time was running out, but now the younger ones were involved and she didn't know what to do. She already had Dean and Kerri where she needed them, but they would require near constant attention. They were smart and resourceful, and the spirit knew that if they weren't watched then they would find a way out of her trap. But she was also certain that Sam and Evelyn would find a way in, and that would stop everything instantly. It had to be two, no more, no less.

And worst of all, was that she could feel her power draining with each passing moment. She had considered just killing Dean for what he had done to her, breaking his neck with the same ease the she broke a twig, but then Kerri stumbled into her hands and the watcher reluctantly decided to keep the older boy for her own needs. But, ever since he shot her, ever since her voice had been silenced, it had taken far more of her power to control the storms. And the watcher knew now, that she was living on borrowed time.

But maybe, she could follow the little ones, push them in the direction she needed them to go. In that case, even if the older two had managed to find a way out of their prison, the younger two would be there, ready to take their siblings' places.

_'Yes.'_ The watcher thought, '_That would work.'_ But she knew that she would have to be subtle, have to keep the little ones out of the cave unless they were needed, and she knew that that wouldn't be easy.

66666666666

Dean felt along the walls of the cave, searching for some kind of exit, some sign of the outside world. But there was nothing save for the rivers of ice that had formed in the freezing chamber. And, on top of everything, he had still been unable to find the weapons he left the house with. There was no other way to put it, he was beyond screwed, and there was no one coming to help him. Hell, no one even knew that they were at the house alone. Yes, Sam and Evelyn knew what was happening, but they were only seven, and he wasn't sure that they would be able to handle the watcher if it came their way.

Dean sighed, finally admitting defeat, and moving carefully back to Kerri. She had yet to awaken, yet to move, other than the tremors that had taken over her small body. Dean knew she was sick, knew that she was running out of time, but he just didn't know what to do to help. He had no supplies, no food or water, and nothing other than his thin jacket to help keep her warm, and he could tell that that was doing next to nothing.

But he wasn't about to lay down and die. No, he was a Winchester, a fighter, and that spirit was going to wish it had never laid eyes on him. Because, even if he lost the battle in this life, he was sure as hell gonna come back and haunt the thing for the rest of its meager existence. His family had faced adversity before and they had come through, and now wasn't going to be any different. His dad was going to come home to find them all safe and sound in the house, and Dean refused to let his tired mind dwell on any other possible outcome. Yeah, he was currently beyond screwed, but well, he was still breathing, so that was one thing he had going for him.

His internal pep-talk was cut short when he felt Kerri begin to stir beside him, a whimper escaping her parched lips as she tried to find any bit of warmth that she could in Dean's jacket. He leaned in, gently brushing back her hair as he spoke.

"Hey, wakie, wakie."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok."

"Where are we?"

"A cave somewhere. How're you feeling."

"I'm freezing, and my ears hurt." She mumbled closing her eyes and pushing her hands against her ears.

Even in the darkness, Dean could see the tears slipping out beneath her lashes. He had never seen her so afraid in all the time he had known her, and that unsettled him greatly. She had always been so head strong, so resilient, so tough, and seeing her broken was almost too much for him to bare. After all, it was Kerri that had initially broken him out of his silent prison all those years ago.

"Kerri, I promise, I'm gonna get you home safe."

"How?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll do it."

"I don't wanna die, Dean."

"You're not gonna. I won't ever let that happen."

A sudden light filled the room and Dean couldn't help but shield Kerri from it. He knew that, in her current state, she couldn't defend herself and he wasn't about to go back on the promise he had just made. He would save her, no matter what. But, as suddenly as the light began, it flickered and went out, leaving the space a little bit brighter but still just as empty. Whatever it was, it wasn't the watcher.

It was as though someone had opened a door in a darkened room, the light shinning in was so subtle that it was almost like it was being filtered through something. Dean knew that this could be he and Kerri's only chance, but he also knew that it could be a trap set by the watcher. He sat for no more than a few seconds, afraid that his one chance may slip away, before pulling Kerri to her feet. It was now or never, and he knew it.

He propped the barely conscious girl against him as he ran his free arm over the rocky surface near the dim light. There had to be a way out, had to be something he missed, he just knew it. He slid his hand over the icy walls once more. He needed to find something, needed something to break, something to go his way, because he knew that every moment they stayed there, was another moment that the watcher could show up.

He wasn't at all prepared when he found what he was looking for though, the seemingly solid stone wall giving way beneath his weight, sending both he and Kerri tumbling to the muddy ground outside the cave. The entire south wall of the cave had been a type of illusion, and it was obvious that, whatever power was trying to keep them in, was waning. And, despite their current conditions, despite the driving rain pelting his face, Dean smiled. Maybe they weren't so screwed after all.

"Dean?"

Dean's heart began to pound against his chest when he heard the distant shout, heard the frantic voice calling out his name. Sammy! The elder Winchester quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling a half-conscious Kerri up with him. He wanted to yell back, wanted to tell Sam to run, to tell him that they were alright, but he also didn't want to give away his position, didn't want the watcher to know that he had gotten free.

So instead, he walked as fast as he could towards the voice of his little brother. He didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. He knew he needed help carrying Kerri and he knew that Sammy had probably brought supplies and weapons with him, but he just didn't know what the demented spirit was up to. And he didn't want his little brother to be in harm's way.

However, just as he started to walk, the winds began to howl, a demonic laughter ringing throughout the trees as Sam's voice grew fainter. Dean could tell that his little brother wasn't far, most likely on the other side of the cave and he forced himself to move faster despite Kerri's protests. But, just as he neared the path, a horrible realization dawned on him. Maybe there wasn't just one way in or out of the cave? If one wall was cloaked who's to say that there weren't other entrances hidden in just the same fashion. And Sammy was probably heading directly towards one.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed into the wind, knowing that he had to stop his brother, had to keep him from going inside the cave.

"Dean?" The little voice answered back, hope and fear evident in that one word. "Dean, where are you?"

"Stop walking, Sammy! Just stay still I'm coming."

"I can see you, Dean."

"What?" Dean screamed, looking around him. Sam was nowhere in sight.

"I see you in the cave, I'm coming."

"NO! Stay still, Sammy, don't go in there!" But instead of hearing his little brother's voice, Dean's eager ears were met by Evelyn's scream, followed shortly after by the blast of a shotgun.

"Oh god, no." Kerri moaned, her head shooting up at the sound of her little sister's voice.

Dean raced forward, the sound of Evelyn's scream spurring both he and Kerri on at break-neck speed. All four of them could be lost right here, right now. Their fathers could return home to find nothing but an empty house, nothing but shattered memories. Sam and Evelyn needed to be safe, needed to be just around the bend, because, Dean knew that neither he nor Kerri would return home without them.

Dean's silent prayers were answered when he rounded the bend a moment later to find Sam hugging a crying and frightened Evelyn, a shotgun still held tightly in his small hands. The eleven year old had never been so happy to see the two before, had never been so relieved to find his little brother, terrified, but alive.

"Dean." Sam called out, each of the brothers shielding a sister from the gale raging around them. "I shot it, but I don't know how long it will stay away."

"That's good, Sammy." Dean smiled as he took the gun from his brother.

The second she laid eyes on her sister, Evelyn bolted into Kerri's arms, nearly knocking both her and Dean over as she held onto her sister. "Hey, sweetie." Kerri smiled weakly, wrapping trembling arms about the little girl.

"I was so scared, I thought you were gone forever." Evelyn sobbed, her face buried in her sister's shirt.

"Hey." Dean smiled, pulling her away. They needed to get back to the house, and fast. "I promised I'd bring her back. Didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I always keep my promises. Now, can you and Sammy help Kerri? We need to get home."

"Yeah." Both seven year old replied in unison as they moved to either side of the still shaking Kerri.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean began as the four made their way down the path, Dean's sharp eyes scanning ever shadow. "What else did you bring?"

"Some silver and iron and a bracelet that was on the work bench."

"You weren't supposed to touch that." Kerri scolded, though her voice was growing weaker by the moment.

"Why? What is it?" Dean asked, knowing that it was something of her father's.

"It was something my dad found on a hunt, he hadn't figured out what it was yet, but he said that a demon was doing all it could to get it."

"Let me see it, Sammy."

"Evelyn said I could take it." Sam began, instantly trying to defend his actions. "She said it was a protection amulet."

"I'm not mad, Sammy, just let me see it."

Sam relented, taking out an intricately carved silver bracelet and handing it to his brother. Dean studied the inconspicuous piece for a few minutes before putting it into his pocket. To the eleven year old, it looked like nothing more than an old piece of jewelry, but if a demon wanted it, then it was obviously too important to lose.

They continued one for about fifteen minutes before they heard it. It was almost imperceptible in the strong winds, but there was no denying that it was there. A spine numbing laughter was floating around them, driving into the children like stakes of ice. Dean spun on the spot, instantly on guard, knowing that the watcher had found them.

"I told you." A voice whispered in his ear, making Dean turn again. "You'll never leave here alive."

"Try and stop me."

"Well, Dean." The watcher smiled as it materialized inches in front of him. "If you insist."

Dean didn't have a second to react, the winds hitting him with such force that he was pushed back off the trail. He stumbled, trying desperately to regain his balance, to stand between the watcher and the other three, but it was no use. The forest had been so dark and dense, the driving rains so blinding, that he didn't know just how close to the lake they actually were, that is, until he felt the icy waters nearly stop his heart.

The freezing waters of the lake numbed every one of Dean's senses, paralyzing his body as he sank further and further into the black depths. His mind kept screaming to swim, but his body just didn't want to listen. Everything was harder than it should have been, even thinking, and he found himself beginning to give into the void. But then he thought of Sammy, thought of Evelyn and Kerri. They were all alone now, trapped on the surface with the spirit. No, Dean decided, his heavy legs finally moving, he would not let his father return to find them all gone. He would not force his dad to have to bury the rest of his family.

But, as he struggled towards the surface a strange current began to turn him, flipping him and crushing him like rapids. He fought the water with all the strength he had, his lungs burning as he finally broke the surface. He took in several chocked breaths, his mind gaining focus as the screams of the watcher pierced through the night. The water all around him was bubbling, the winds blowing stronger than he had ever felt before.

Dean watched in horror as bodies began to surface all around him, skeletons clawing their way out of the darkness, breaking the water with blood curdling howls. And all the while, the watcher screamed.

"Dean?" Sam's face peered over the embankment that Dean had fallen from mere moments before.

"Sammy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, the skeletons are attacking the watcher, they aren't coming anywhere near us."

"What?"

"They're killing her, Dean."

And in that instant, reality dawned on the elder Winchester. He still had the bracelet in his pocket, the silver trinket having broken the water's surface along with him. And who knew just how many people the watcher had drowned in that lake.

The Harrisons had moved into that house shortly after Elizabeth had died. It had been her dream home, a place she had been in love with since she was a small child, even though it had been abandoned for nearly twenty years. And this was why. The watcher had always been there, taking children, drowning them in the lake. And now, it had finally met its end.


	18. Chapter 18

_Well, here it is everyone, the final chapter of Twilight. Thank you all so much for sticking with it and for the great reviews, i am glad you have all enjoyed this as much as me. As always, let me know what you think!_

**TWILIGHT**

Chapter 18

Dean's body finally began to give out, the icy water numbing his arms and legs, his muscles seizing as he tried to swim. Dark spots were slowly beginning to cloud his vision as he felt his head dip below the freezing water once more. He could hear voices as the currents that had been swirling around him began to die down, but his dulling mind couldn't focus on what was being said. His lungs burned, his aching body crying out for oxygen, but his limbs still refused to move. He had managed to stop the watcher but now he was going to drown in the deep mountain lake. His father would still come home to find him gone, would still come home to find Sam unprotected, but there just wasn't anything he could do about it anymore.

But, just as he began to drift away, just as he started to let the darkness claim his tired mind, he felt something grab at his collar, pulling him back to the world above him. His starving lungs pulled in as much air as they could, the eleven year old's energy quickly waning as he felt the abyss beneath him pulling at him once more. He knew he had to stay above the water, knew he had to get back to the shore, but he was just so tired. Everything, all the worry, all the loss, it was all becoming too much for him. The darkness a comfort to him, a place where he didn't have to think, didn't have to feel, didn't have to be a disappointment.

"Come on, Dean, you gotta swim." Sam's voice was surprisingly strong in his ear, the little boy barely keeping his own head above the water as he tired to pull his older brother to safety.

But Dean's freezing mind still didn't fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. All he wanted to do was rest, just for a little bit.

"Dean. Please."

"I'm cold, Sammy."

"Just kick your legs."

"I don't think I can."

"They're moving a little bit, just try harder." Sam commanded as he continued to drag his brother towards the nearby bank, Evelyn waiting with Kerri in her arms. Dean kicked as hard as his tired body could, his legs barely even making a ripple as he tried to help his little brother.

"That's good, Dean. We're almost there."

"Thanks for coming to get me, Sammy." Dean slurred, his mind shutting down.

"I'll always come to get you, Dean." Was Sam's only response as he pulled his big brother up the muddy banks, the seven year olds leading their broken and battered siblings back to the house in the slowly dying storms.

6666666666666

If anyone was ever to ask Dean what the days between killing the watcher and his father's return were like he would never be able to truthfully say. Yes, he would make something up, tell everyone that he was fine, that everything was and always would be alright. But that would be nothing more than a lie. Because, the only thing he could remember about those days was a freezing pain, a half-conscious existence. He had barely made it back from the lake alive, his body shaking so violently that it was become almost impossible for Sam to maintain a firm grip on him. But somehow, they had made it home, back into the warm and safe walls of the house.

And then, the days had passed. It was like a blur, the fear of what had transpired, of what could have been lost, plaguing him in both the waking world and in dreams. He had almost lost them, all of them, and the idea of that every happening again was beyond terrifying. He needed his family, needed his friends, he couldn't be left alone in this world. There was just too much waiting for him in the shadows, too much weighing down on his soul. He needed people around him to help keep him above the torrent that was his life, to pull him back from the edge when it had became to dark to see. He needed them to save him.

And his dad, what would his dad say when he found out what had happened, when he learned just how much danger he had put Sammy in, again. He had disobeyed an order before and his little brother was nearly killed by a soul sucking witch, and he had disobeyed an order now, and the same thing almost happened again. And he was afraid of what his father would do. The eleven year old knew that, whatever trust John had left in his abilities would be gone when he learned of the watcher, and Dean just wasn't sure that he could handle that.

And so, he made the others promise, told them that this was between them and the forest and no one else. The children that had died there had been missing for generations, their names long since forgotten. No, no one, especially not John or Tom, needed to know what had been out there, what had been whispered on the winds. It was Dean's job to protect them, and in the end he had done that, end of story. Whatever else went on in those two long weeks was not of the elder hunters' concern.

But, keeping the secret would be easier said than done, and Dean knew that. The weather had cleared tremendously in the days after the watcher, the young boy sitting on the sun-baked front porch, watching the dusty trail rise up behind the distant impala. His heart was beating hard again his chest, his small body far too tense for a child. It was the moment of truth, everything that he needed in life, everything that he held dear, hinging on the outcome of a single conversation.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when both men emerged from the car, unharmed, and smiling. It was obvious to the child that the hunt had gone well, possibly better than expected, and that meant that his dad wouldn't be in one of his sullen, overly pessimistic moods. It didn't mean that the older man wouldn't be able to weasel the truth out of his eldest son, it just meant that the odds were tipping slightly in Dean's favor.

"Hey, slugger." John smiled, stomping up the stairs. "Anything to report?"

"No, Sir. Everything's fine."

"Where're the others?"

"Sam and Ev are eating lunch inside and Kerri's laying down."

"Why?" Tom asked, following his friend up the stairs. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's got an ear ache. There were really bad thunderstorms here, and she was standing near a window when the lightning hit just outside. Her ears have been hurting ever since."

"Why didn't you call someone?" John asked, sharp eyes boring into his son.

"The phones are out. She said she was ok."

"Alright, Dean, I'll go have a look."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harrison." Dean began, suddenly feeling a little more than ashamed that he hadn't tried to get a hold of someone. Yes, the phones were down, but he still could have ridden his bike into town to get some help for her.

"It's ok, Dean. It's not your fault."

"How about Sammy and Ev?" John asked, placing a large hand on Dean's shoulder as he guided the boy back into the house.

"They're fine."

"Are you alright, kiddo?" John asked, kneeling down in front of his eldest, running the back of his hand over Dean's forehead.

In that instant Dean wanted to tell his father everything, to fall into the older man's arms, listen to his gruff voice telling him that he did good, that everything would be ok. But he was just to afraid to face the events of the last two weeks again, too afraid to think about just how close he had come to loosing everything.

"I just think I caught a bug or something."

"Well, why don't you go rest up a bit, and I'll get you something to eat."

"I'm ok."

"Dean." John looked sternly at his son, telling him that it wasn't up for debate. "You lay down, and let me get everything around here settled."

"Yes, Sir." Dean sighed, dropping down on one of the sofas just as Sam bolted in from the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Sam yelled, throwing himself into his father's arms, hugging the man for all he was worth.

"Hey, Sammy. How're you doing, dude?"

"I'm good."

"Have fun while I was gone?"

"We were stuck inside most of the time, it rained a lot."

"Yeah, I see that. But everything else was good?"

"Yeah." Sam lied, shooting a glance at his brother. "Dean had to go out in the rain though. I think he's sick."

Sam shrank beneath Dean's death glare, the older boy silently cursing his little brother. Ever since he had pulled him from the lake, Sammy had been hovering over him like a mother hen. He knew Sam would keep his promise, knew the little boy would never again mention the watcher, but he also knew that what Sammy wanted Sammy got. And at that moment, he wanted his brother to get better.

Dean couldn't deny it though, he still felt awful. His skin was still pale, body still plagued by intense chills and tremors, and his appetite was nearly gone. And it was obvious that his father noticed it, too. But still, Dean didn't like people dotting over him, didn't like feeling helpless, and his brother knew that.

"Yeah, I'd have to say that you're right, Sammy. There's some groceries in the car, why don't you and Ev go bring them in."

"Alright." Sam smiled, squirming out of his father's hold. "Hey, Ev!" He bellowed as soon as his feet hit the floor.

"What!" Evelyn shouted from the kitchen.

"We have to get the groceries."

"Ok. Hi, John." Evelyn smiled at John as she rounded the corner, both she and Sam taking off out the front door.

Tom and John just smiled at the two small children before leaving the room, Dean falling back against the pillows the minute they were gone. In all seriousness he was beyond tired, his body aching, lungs still tight. But he was a Winchester, and he wasn't about to start complaining because he was a little uncomfortable. That would just never happened.

His father returned a few minutes later, throwing a large blanket over Dean as he sat on the coffee table. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Dean?" He asked again, taking his temperature as he checked the eleven year old's pulse and breathing.

"Yeah."

"Sure, buddy. Listen, if you're not feeling better in another day or two I'm gonna bring you into town."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Humor me."

"John." Tom's voice echoed down the stairs, breaking through the conversation. The other hunter appeared in the room a few moments later, Kerri held tightly in his arms, a hoodie still pulled up over her head.

"Is she ok?" John was on guard in an instant, moving to look over the young girl, alarmed to see her tear stained face.

"No, she's got a little fever, and her ears are really hurting her. I'm gonna bring her into town."

"Can you take Dean in with you, too? No sense making two trips."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Yeah, no problem. And, John."

"Yeah?"

"This is the last time we ever leave them alone."

Dean couldn't help but be amazed, Tom Harrison being one of the only people he had ever met that could put his father in his place. But, even though he knew that this wasn't the last time he would be left to fend for himself, secretly he was happy that Tom had voiced when he would never be able to. He didn't want to be left alone again, the terror of the last two weeks still haunting his dreams, still forcing him awake in the middle of the night. In that moment, all he wanted to be was a child, safe and happy with his family.

"Hey, Mr. Harrison?" Dean asked as he followed the hunter through the basement towards the firebird.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"That bracelet on the work bench. Where'd you get it?"

"Someone I know found it on a hunt, brought it to me."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it. My friend Bobby's coming by next month, I was gonna ask him about it. He's the demon expert. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." Dean answered absently, the small silver bracelet catching his eyes as it shinned in the dim light.

END NOTE:

_for anyone wondering why Dean didnt tell john what happened. this story was originally mentioned in 'Something Lost' and it was stated there in ch 14 that he never told john. the real reason why he is also stated in that chapter. _


End file.
